The Love That Lasts
by DarkMoonX
Summary: COMPLETE. EDITED. Set a month after Jak 3. Keira is hurt by Jak's sudden interest in Ashelin. When the gang leaves for Haven City, she stays behind in Spargus and gets to know Torn more while there. But when Spargus is attacked doubts and hardships arise.
1. Heartache

**A/N: NEW. Okay, so I wrote this fanfic about 4 years ago. It was my first fanfiction that I ever put on this site and the first fanfiction that I ever completed. With that said it is (and still is) a bit juvenile. I openly admit to this fic being a cheese fest. But, I am in the process of editing the story and will be replacing the chapters with possibly more dialogue and corrections. Hope you like the edited, newly improved fanfic. Adios :)**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Keira sat on the shore of the ocean in Spargus City. A month had passed since Jak and Daxter saved the world, again. For several days she had walked along the beach, sighing to herself. She couldn't get over Jak. She loved him, but Jak liked Ashelin.

_How could he do this to me?_ She thought to herself. _He lead me on and now he doesn't even notice me._

She suddenly stood up, brushing the sand from her pants, and made her way to the small house she had rented on the beach. The windows were open and plants filled the corners of the room; Wooden chimes hung all over the ceiling, and the walls were made of stone. The plants overrunning the walls and the wooden chimes reminded of her old home in Sandover. One single bed was against the wall, unmade. Keira plopped down on it and closed her eyes, just as her pager beeped. She sighed as she saw that it was Ashelin.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Keira," Ashelin said "we need you in the garage. One of our hellcat's won't start and we need it to get back to Haven City. You're the best mechanic in the city. Do have time?"

"Sure," Keira said. "Give me ten minutes." She cut her pager off and put it on her belt. Then she got her tool belt and buckled it on.

_I hope Jak isn't there. I can't stand seeing him and Ashelin together_, she thought. Shutting the door behind her once outside, she jogged down the steps and mounted one of her leaper lizards.

When Keira got to the garage she was relieved to see that Jak wasn't there, but neither was Ashelin. Only Torn, who was busy trying to fix the Hellcat.

"Hey Torn," she said, walking casually up to him. "Where's Ashelin?"

"Her and Jak went to talk to Sig. They should be back any minute now," Torn said, his voice raspy and deep as usual.

"Any luck?" Keira asked, motioning to the cruiser.

"No, I think a wire's loose somewhere."

"Let me see." Keira bent down with Torn to look at the engine. She identified every part as she went along.

"Well," she said finally. "It looks like the radiator got a little overheated. Other than that it just needs some fuel. It's hard to miss with these older models. They tire out easier."

Torn grinned. "Maybe we can get Jak to pump it up with dark eco."

Keira giggled softly. "You know, that may actually work."

"I know," Torn said. "He's full of it."

Keira giggled again as she looked toward the main gate, which stood wide open. The sun was setting now and a sandstorm was starting, hazing over the evening sky.

"They'd better hurry up and get here before this storm really picks up," Torn said, noticing her looking outside.

Keira frowned. "Are you going back to Haven City, Torn?"

"No, probably not. I told Jak that I would look after this place. What about you?"

"I think I'll stay here," she said, looking up at the sky. "It reminds me of my old home."

Torn smiled at her but averted his head when he saw Jak and Ashelin making their way toward them from the door.

"Keira, did you get the Hellcat fixed?" Ashelin asked.

"The radiator was overheated and it needs some fuel," Keira started. "It's older so it guzzles it up faster."

"Thanks, we need to get to Haven City by tonight," Ashelin said. "You're coming right?"

"No," Keira said. "I think I'll stay here."

Ashelin smiled, turning suddenly to Jak. "Hey Jak, where's Daxter?" she asked.

"I don't know, probably off with Tess somewhere," he said, paying no attention to Keira.

"Well, I guess I'll see you guys when you get back," Keira said, heading for the door. "It's been a long day."

"Bye Keira, thanks again," Ashelin said, waving to her. "Jak, we need some eco to fuel the cruiser."

Ashelin's voice faded as Keira walked out. She glanced behind her before opening the door to the city, and blushed when she saw Torn watching her from the vehicle.

* * *

The next day, Keira woke to find everyone was gone, except for Torn and Sig. Even her dad was gone, but it didn't surprise her. He had told her the day before that he may be leaving with Jak for Haven. The thought of being by herself, though, with no one paging her all day was an exciting thought. And with Jak and Ashelin gone, maybe she would stop moping.

_No more sulking, I've got to get out_, she told herself. With the thought in mind, she rode her leaper lizard to the garage. Once there, she quickly activated the button that opened the large door that lead to the scorching desert. Hopping in the wasteland cruiser that Kleiver had given her, Keira put on her goggles, cranked up the vehicle, and drove out.

For a while the ride was steady as Keira made her way out to a cliff by the water, not too far from the city. It was there that she would go when she wanted to be completely alone. Right now, she wanted to be isolated. It wasn't helping her sulking, but at least it wasn't the beach back in the city.

Keira came to a stop as she neared the cliff. She looked around as parked the cruiser and stepped out. The wasteland was quiet, save for the sound of wind and water splashing on the rocks just below. She made her way to some steps that looked like carved stone and walked carefully down to the water's edge.

She sat on the edge of the bottom step, dropping her feet in the water, and closed her eyes. She sat still and quiet for a long while, thinking deeply about everything and everyone in her life. Her mind seemed to sway as she got lost in a trance, reflecting the sounds of the desert, until she heard a big rumble.

Keira opened her eyes and panicked slightly. The sky was darker and the wind was picking up. Scrambling to her feet, she bolted up the steps and to the cruiser. She rushed into the vehicle and cranked the engine, then made her way to Spargus.

She drove fast, but slowed down as the atmosphere grew thick with sand. A huge storm blew furiously and the torch of Spargus was fading out of view. With her heart racing she squinted her eyes, trying to make out her surroundings.

She yelped when her vehicle hit something. At least, she hoped that her vehicle had hit something, and not the other way around. But to her dismay, she was wrong. The sound of metal sounded loudly in her ear as she realized she was being hit by bullets. She pushed the pedal down on the cruiser, her heart racing. She knew that she was being dumb by speeding up faster, but she had to outrun the vehicles that she could barely see, now following her.

She couldn't see a thing, and the rough jolting of the vehicle was knocking her off course. She lost control of the wheel as her vehicle lost control. Though she tried gripping the wheel, she wasn't strong enough, and the cruiser flipped after swerving from side to side.


	2. Saved

**A/N: NEW. Okay, so I wrote this fanfic about 4 years ago. It was my first fanfiction that I ever put on this site and the first fanfiction that I ever completed. With that said it is (and still is) a bit juvenile. But, I am in the process of editing the story and will be replacing the chapters with possibly more dialogue and corrections. Anyway, hope you like the edited, newly improved fanfic. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Keira!"

Keira groaned as she came slowly from unconsciousness. She heard a voice calling her name, getting closer as she blinked her eyes to adjust to the atmosphere. Her goggles were halfway on her face and, with the storm still burling outside the overturned vehicle, she gently laid her head down onto the sand.

"Keira!"

She heard the voice again, closer this time, and could hear footsteps as they ran against the sand. Then, her eyes widened. It was Torn's voice.

The footsteps stopped and she was suddenly aware of another presence nearby. She lifted her head up to see Torn looking in at her, his eyes wide with panic as he panted.

"Torn?" she said softly.

"Yeah, it's me," he said, breathing out. "Are you okay?"

"I don't know," she replied, her head nodding as she tried to look down.

"Don't move," Torn said as he moved onto his stomach.

He reached his hand inside the vehicle and, taking the knife from its scabbard on his back, cut the belts still holding Keira in. As he did, he caught her body in his hands as best as he could. It wouldn't be hard getting out, but Torn was worried about hurting her.

"Do you think you can move?" he asked.

Keira nodded as her mind cleared. She grunted as she pushed through the open window of the overturned vehicle. Torn grabbed her arms to help pull her out the rest of the way and once she was out, she immediately closed her eyes against the sandstorm that seemed to be dying out slowly.

As Keira tried to stand she yelped and stumbled against Torn. "I think I..twisted my ankle or something," she said, still trying to clear her mind.

"Alright," he said, looking around. "Come on, we gotta' get out of here before this storm gets any worse." He picked Keira up and rushed to his vehicle, putting her down in the passenger seat as she pulled her goggles back on.

"Okay Keira," he said, revving the engine of his much larger cruiser. "I'm going to get us to Spargus as fast as I can. We might have some followers along the way, so if anyone shoots at us use the machine gun in the back."

Keira nodded and Torn grinned as he shifted the cruiser into drive.

Torn sped off toward Spargus, the torch in sight. They were there within minutes, with no trouble along the way. Keira figured that the Wastelanders had already been through this way and so they made it to Spargus without a fight.

* * *

Keira sat on the edge of her bed as Torn wrapped a cloth around her bruised ankle. As he moved his hands around her leg, she bit her lip. She couldn't deny liking the feeling of having a male touching her skin.

"You're okay to walk," Torn said, his head down as he clipped the last part together. "But it needs to heal before you really start moving around a lot."

Keira smiled down at him. "Thanks Torn. I don't know where I'd be without you,"

Torn smiled crookedly as he stood to his feet. "What are friends for?"

"How did you find me anyway?" she asked, curious.

"Well, I paged you earlier and you never answered. I checked your house and even asked a couple of people where you were. No one knew so I used my Locater to find where you were."

"I can't believe you went out in a sandstorm just for me," she said softly, looking down as she twisted her fingers.

Torn raised his brows. "Why wouldn't I? You're..important to me Keira..to all of us."

Their eyes met and they both blushed.

"Not everyone," she said, looking down. "Not..."

"Jak?" Torn asked, finishing her sentence.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have even brought it up. It's nothing."

"It's not hard to figure out, Keira. I've noticed a pattern with you. You don't like being around Jak, especially when he's got Ashelin with him. And, well, you have every reason to be mad. And personally, I think he's screwed himself over."

Keira looked up slightly and smiled a little, trying not to blush. "Thanks," she said.

"Hey, uh, I'd better go," Torn said suddenly. "I've gotta' patrol all night."  
Keira stood to her feet and quietly walked Torn to the door, opening it for him.

"Hey, if you need anything at all just call me," Torn said, turning around in the open doorway. "I'm less than a mile away."

Keira smiled as she looked up at him. "Thanks, I will," she said.

He turned to walk out but turned back around, stopping himself on the steps. "Hey Keira," he started.

"Yes?" she asked, holding on to the frame of the door with her hand.

"Well, if you aren't doing anything tomorrow night, would you like to have dinner or something?" Keira couldn't help but smile.

"Sure," she said, smiling. "That'd be nice."

"Well, I'd say my place but it looks like a war zone, so why don't I come over here. You need to keep off your foot anyway and I'll do the cooking. If that's alright?"

"Sounds great, but you cook?" she asked, raising her brows.

"Hey, I can make the best meal you'll ever have," he said, holding his arms out slightly.

"I'll take your word for it," Keira said, laughing a little. "For now."

Torn smiled crookedly up at her and gave wave with his hand before turning and walking away, blending in with the dark night.

Keira stood in the doorway as she watched him go. She held her hand to her chest as she ran her fingers over the skin at her neck. She hadn't noticed that butterflies had made their way into her stomach until she closed the door behind her, and that the cause was Torn.

* * *

The next evening, Torn was there early. He spent most of the night cooking a recipe he had said was his favorite in Spargus. On the kitchen table were two bowls of freshly brewed stew full of three different meats and juices, along with warm, freshly baked bread. And for their dessert, Torn had made sweet buns with cinnamon for flavoring.

Torn and Keira sat in silence as they began eating, but as Keira devoured more food, she spoke up.

"This is great Torn," she said. "Where did you learn to cook like this?"

"Well," Torn started. "When I was Krimzon Guard starting out, I would cook all the men food because everyone else couldn't, or rather wouldn't. Neither could I, of course. I practiced a lot and got better. At first I burned everything, but it got better with time. Yeah, I know, it sounds really stupid," Torn said, as he saw Keira's expression change from thoughtful to amused.

"No, not at all," Keira said. "It's just funny, picturing you cooking in a room full of guns and Krimzon Guards."

Torn grinned and shook his head, looking down at his soup as he took in another mouthful.

Later, when they had both eaten their fill, Keira and Torn walked along the beach as the moonlight cast it's clear rays against the calm of the dark ocean.

"Thanks Torn," Keira said, as they walked along the sand, their arms bumping against each other.

"For what?" he asked.

"I haven't really been this happy in a while. It's nice spending time with someone, all work aside." She smiled over at Torn, the wind whipping her hair into her face.

When their arms bumped again Torn took her hand in his, smiling crookedly down at her.

"There's no where else I'd rather be right now," he said, suddenly stopping them. Moving his other hand to her cheek, he moved closer to her and their lips met softly.

A heated, jittery sensation went through them both and, out of surprise, Keira hesitated slightly, her free hand pressed against Torn's shoulder as she tried to decide whether she liked the kiss or not.

Torn was the first to pull away, though. "I'm sorry Keira," he said, scratching his neck. "I know you still like Jak, and that was a bit sudden."

Keira's heart was racing and the butterflies in her stomach were dancing wildly. She looked down hesitantly. She liked the feeling Torn had just given her but her mind was a bit hazy from it. _Jak?_ She thought. _Jak who?_

Suddenly realizing that Torn was retreating from her and about to turn away, she grabbed his hand and moved in close to him. Looking up into his blue eyes, she slowly closed her own as their lips met once again. And this time, they lingered, igniting a flame within both of them that seemed to burn their bodies.

Though it was their first kiss, Keira felt like things were going too fast for own body. Torn had managed to turn her on within seconds and Torn felt the same way. Keira was the one to pull away this time, but she smiled up at him as she intertwined their fingers.

They continued walking along the beach, hand in hand, as the moon waned on, shining against them.


	3. Intimate

**A/N: NEW. Okay, so I wrote this fanfic about 4 years ago. It was my first fanfiction that I ever put on this site and the first fanfiction that I ever completed. With that said it is (and still is) a bit juvenile. But, I am in the process of editing the story and will be replacing the chapters with possibly more dialogue and corrections. Anyway, hope you like the edited, newly improved fanfic. :)**

Warning: This chapter contains sex.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

For the next two weeks Torn and Keira spent nearly every day with one another. Keira would accompany Torn often while he patrolled, and Torn would spend his time off at her house. The more time they spent together, the more they learned about each other. And each time they shared a kiss, they went a little further with their passions, though Keira had a boundary at where she wanted to draw the line. Of course, neither of them wanted to go too fast.

It was late as Torn walked to Keira's house, remembering the first day he had met Keira. She had been younger then, only fifteen, and looked out of place among Haven's citizens at first. Torn gritted his teeth at their age difference; he was eleven years older than her, but it didn't bother him. He was afraid that it would bother her, and possibly her father. He thought of her being married at such a young age but pushed the thought away as he reached her door.

As Torn opened the door, he walked through quietly, seeing Keira sleeping on the bed. His heart nearly stopped as he made his way to her sleeping form. He stopped when he got to the edge, biting at the inside of his lip. Seeing her young body so curved and smooth against the damp air was enough to get him going. He sighed softly as he sat beside her, placing his fingers hesitantly on her head.

Keira stirred and blinked sleepily, then jumped slightly as she saw Torn leaning over her. She relaxed when her head cleared, coming out completely of a sleep state.

"Hey," she said sleepily. "When did you get here?"

"Just now," he said, bending down to kiss her lips.

Keira looked at the open window and her eyes widened at the darkening sky. "I didn't realize I was asleep for so long," she said, laying her head back on her pillow.

"You can go back to sleep if you want," Torn said, leaning in close to her face.

"No, I'd rather talk with you," she said.

"Talk, or kiss?" Torn said gently, his lips brushing softly against hers.

Keira answered him by kissing him back, reacting when he pushed his tongue into her mouth. That kind of kissing could only go on for so long while on a bed before passion enflamed their bodies. Torn kissed Keira with more passion than before, and Keira moaned softly into his mouth as she reacted to the deepening kiss.

Torn decided to explore further, so, taking his lips away from her mouth, he kissed at the skin on her neck. Keira shivered when she felt his tongue lick along her collarbone and up to her jaw, and her body flushed with intense heat when Torn shifted his weight over her. She didn't reject the move. Instead, she grabbed at Torn's shoulders and moaned softly in his ear when he took one of her thighs and held it tightly against him.

"How far are you willing to go?" Torn suddenly whispered to her, looking into her green eyes.

Keira swallowed hard but caressed Torn's neck as she looked up at him. "However far we can," she replied, her eyes slightly lidded.

Torn smiled crookedly before giving her another kiss on her lips.

Keira felt Torn's hand move down to his pants as he unbuckled his belt. In a rush of passion, Keira helped him take off his clothes, which wasn't easy. Torn had to eventually sit back on his knees and take off his belts and shoulder armor and everything else under it. In less than a minute he had his shirt off and Keira bit her lip, trying to contain the lust that was filling her mind just from looking at him.

His chest was a perfect peach color and he had a few scars, which only added to his roughness, which boosted Keira's lust more. As she ran her hands up the smoothness of his chest, he pulled off her straps and within a few seconds had her shirt off.

She looked down, a bit shy, which caused Torn to smile.

"It's okay," he said, kissing her cheek.

Keira sighed as Torn pressed his chest against hers, closing her eyes as she ran her fingers down his back. With the belt and zipper already undone on his pants, it was easier for Keira to feel Torn's erection, which caused her to curl her toes. She had only done this once before, and that was in Haven City, to a guy that had taken advantage of her after being there for only a year. But now, with the experience, she felt it easier to do and knew what to expect.

When she felt Torn's hands grab her pants she grabbed onto his hands and helped him slide them down. He quickly removed his own pants before coming back to giver her another kiss. With both of them now completely unclothed, it was easier to explore one another's bodies.

Keira moaned when she felt Torn's erection press against her own arousal. The more he pressed into her, the more she moaned, softly, into his hair as he kissed and licked her neck.

"Torn," she breathed, reaching down to touch his hardened length.

Torn grunted in pleasure at the feeling, his breathing picking up as Keira stroked him. It was too much, for both of them. Torn took his own erection and pushed into her gently, which made Keira gasp loudly and tighten her arms onto his body. It had been a long time since she had done this and so it took a few thrusts before she finally relaxed and moved with him.

Torn locked his lips onto hers as he thrusted, and Keira rolled her hips as he did so. The more she did, the more he moaned. Both of them were breathing hard and with Keira rolling her hips and moaning the way she was, it sent Torn to his release faster than he wanted it to.

He gritted his teeth as he pulled out suddenly, and came onto the sheets beside Keira within seconds, moaning as he did.

"Dammit," he said, when he was able to gain his composure. "I'm so sorry."

"No, Torn," Keira said, looking up at him. "That was really.._hot_."

He smiled and reached for the washcloth sitting on the table beside the bed. He wiped up the spot on the sheets and then himself. Then he stood on his knees and closed his eyes.

"I'm not usually that fast," he said, looking at her from shadowed eyes.

"Torn," she said, moving up on her knees. "It's okay."

She leaned in close and kissed him as she ran her hands up his chest. Torn framed her face, kissing her back as they both fell back down onto the bed.

* * *

The early morning breeze woke Keira from her sleep. She blinked a few times before looking over at Torn, who was sleeping soundly with his arms around her waist. She hesitated as she looked out the open window. She had slept with Torn, a friend that she had never intended having a relationship with two weeks ago. Things had gone a bit fast but Keira didn't mind, though it scared her that she had just given a part of herself to the man laying beside her.  
Torn suddenly opened his eyes lazily, smiling crookedly when he saw her looking out the window. He propped himself up on one elbow and kissed Keira on the cheek softly, which made her shiver slightly. A cool breeze blew in through the window, sending chills down both of their skin. He looked along with her, seeing the clouds darken.

A cool rain began to fall as Torn laid his head back into the pillow, wrapping the blanket around he and Keira more. He pulled her down with him and turned her to face him so that he could look into her green eyes. She laid her head on his chest and Torn held her close, running his fingers down her back. He had never loved someone so much, felt so much desire and passion, as he did for Keira.

"You know," Torn said, breaking the silence between them. "I've liked you for a long time."

Keira's cheeks tinted pink but she stayed pressed against his chest. "How long?" she asked.

"Probably the week you and Jak started spending less time together."

Keira burrowed her brows as she tried to think. "You mean the same week that Jak and Daxter killed the Metal Head leader?" she asked.

Torn nodded his head. "Yeah," he said.

"That was over a year ago," she said.

"I know," he said.

Keira leaned up and placed her chin on top of Torn's chest so that she could look at him. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"I figured you and Jak still had something going on."

She rolled her eyes to the side. "I thought you liked Ashelin," she said.

Torn laughed softly. "I don't really know what was there," he said, taking hands and rubbing his face with his palms before placing one on Keira's back. "I guess it was just fling. We both knew it wouldn't work."

"Did you want it to work?" Keira asked.

"Not really," Torn said. "Didn't want to ruin our friendship. I'd known her for too long. Now, she's like 'one of the guys' to me."

"Do you regret it?" Keira asked, her eyes looking down.

Torn touched her cheek lightly and she looked up at him. "Not at all," he said, smiling.

* * *

Another week passed and each night Torn spent his time with Keira at her house. And each morning he would wake from her bed. Both of them admitted to having the best sex they had ever had with each other and they were amazed at their chemistry. At some point during the week, Torn wondered if he was just infatuated and in lust. Keira wondered the same thing but she couldn't help but like Torn for who he was and Torn felt the same about her.

Neither had said anything about 'love' yet, but Keira was feeling it by the end of the week. And both of them felt that their relationship was growing into something more as their personalities clashed. Keira had opened up to him about her past and Torn had told her about things that he went through in wars as a Krimzon Guard. Both needed the affection and company that they had craved before, and both were more than happy to get it from each other.


	4. Terror

******A/N: NEW. Okay, so I wrote this fanfic about 4 years ago. It was my first fanfiction that I ever put on this site and the first fanfiction that I ever completed. With that said it is (and still is) a bit juvenile. But, I am in the process of editing the story and will be replacing the chapters with possibly more dialogue and corrections. Anyway, hope you like the edited, newly improved fanfic. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Keira drew out a sketch of a hover craft she planned to build once she could get the parts. As she sat in her wooden chair, she suddenly sighed and looked outside. Her heart suddenly stopped as she thought of Jak. He, Ashelin, and everyone else would be coming back today. She liked Torn, possibly loved him even, but was afraid of what feeling Jak would give her once she saw him again. No matter how much she told herself that they weren't meant to be, she couldn't help but think of what could have been, or what could possibly happen.

She thought of all of Jak's interests and compared them with her own. He always seemed so busy and wrapped up in the next gun model. He also proved, many times, to be bad at commitment. She supposed that things hadn't worked out for them because of them being friends for so long.

Keira's heart stopped there as she suddenly froze and smiled. Hadn't Torn said the same thing about Ashelin? That he didn't want to be with her because he didn't want to ruin their friendship? Keira smiled and sighed as she thought this, then frowned. It was still no reason for Jak to ignore her, and he did often these days.

* * *

Sig slammed on the brakes of the Blazer as he heard Torn's comment. "What?" he asked demandingly.

"What?" Torn said, acting as if what he said shouldn't have been that big of a deal.

"Did I hear what I thought I just heard?"

"Come on Sig, you know we've been together a lot lately."

"But Torn, Keira's so young. If you break her heart it's your head."

"Sig, I've never felt this way about anyone before. I think I love her."

"Man, are you the sensitive type. I knew you had a soft side."

"Yeah well, we'd better get on with this mission. I think Seem will be mad if we screw this up."

"Ah, Seem needs to lighten up, and as for you, well, I got your back," Sig said, cranking up the Blazer. Then they continued onward into the Wasteland.

* * *

It was late evening when Keira arrived at the garage, ready to greet her friends. She leaned against a cruiser as she picked at her nails. Her heart was beating fast and her palms sweating as she thought about seeing Jak. She looked up, her eyes wide, when she heard the large door to the Wasteland open.

Torn and Sig suddenly pulled up and their Blazer came to a sudden stop, screeching against the dry, hard sand.

"Hey," Torn said, jumping out and making his way to Keira.

"Hey," she said, cocking her head shyly as she watched Torn, which made him smile her favorite smile, crookedly.

Torn put his arm around her waist and leaned against the cruiser with her. "I guess they'll be here any minute now," he said, looking up.

"Yeah," she said. "How was the ride?"

"It was tiring," he replied, his eyes reflecting what he had said. "Seem is the most frustrating person ever."

"Hey, there they come now," Sig interrupted, nodding his head toward the darkening sky.

They all looked up to see a hellcat extend from the air and slowly land its way into the garage. Once it did, the top flew open and Ashelin, followed by Jak, made their way out. Keira frowned when she didn't see her father, Samos.

Keira tensed when she saw Jak smiling darkly at them. She tried comparing it to Torn's and smiled slightly, feeling jittery just by thinking of Torn's crooked smile. There was no comparison when it came to smiles with Torn.

"Hey Torn, hey Keira," Ashelin said, coming up to them. "How was this place while we were gone?"

"It's been fine," Torn began.

"Miss us much?" Jak asked, looking at them both.

"I think we managed quite well without you Jak, and your pet squirrel," Torn joked.

"Still the same old Torn, just like I like him."

"Hey why don't we all go out tonight at the bar," Ashelin said. "We can catch up on all the stuff we've missed out on." She looked at Torn and winked. "Drinks on me," she added as she turned, everyone following behind.

* * *

That night Ashelin bought them all drinks at the outdoor bar in Spargus. There was erotic dancing and strong spirits to keep them going all night. Sig had left earlier on, Jak and Ashelin were busy dancing, and Keira sat with Torn at the bar, the cool breeze from the ocean caressing their skin.

Keira took a sip of her drink before leaning on her elbow and smoothing out the skin on her neck. Torn had had more than he should have but, though slightly tipsy, was fine. Fine enough, in fact, to notice Keira's awkward mood.

He grabbed her hand, which made her look at him, and smiled slightly at her.

"Something wrong?" he asked, the music behind them calm and gentle and the lighting dim as torches blew softly in the breeze.

"I'm just thinking," she said.

"About what?"

She looked at him and her heart suddenly stopped. She couldn't do this to him. She knew she felt so much more for Torn than just infatuation, but was afraid of rejection or mistrust. If Jak had lead her on all those times and then ditched her then Torn could do the same. And that's what it had turned into. She had decided just earlier that she loved Torn, but was afraid of him treating her just like Jak had.

She looked down, pulling her hand away, unsure of what to do.

It came to Torn suddenly as he saw her head drop. _Jak_, he thought, gritting his teeth. Torn's heart ached at that thought. He was so close to telling Keira that he loved her, yet she still had feelings for the dorky blonde behind him.

He suddenly backed off his stool and stood. "I think I know what this is about," he said.

Keira looked up at him and turned around on her own stool.

"It's Jak isn't it?" he asked.

"Torn," she started softly, standing up.

Torn pursed his lips and, after glancing at the blonde teen dancing several feet away, turned and walked away from the bar, and from Keira.

Keira followed him and when they were alone she finally said his name.

"Torn!" she yelled, grabbing his arm to make him stop.

"What do you want with me, Keira?" he asked, turning around to face her. "You've got your precious Jak back, why don't you use him as well?"

Keira was stunned. After all that they had shared together for the past three weeks, how could he say such a thing as that? But Keira blamed herself for Torn's anger. He had every right, even though he was jumping to conclusions.

"Torn, what are you talking about?" she asked, her eyes growing hot.

"You know what I'm talking about, Keira. You still like Jak don't you?"

She shook her head, burrowing her brows. "No! Torn, I don't like Jak. I like you..possibly even more, but I'm..just afraid."

Torn eased as he crossed his arms against his chest. "Afraid of what?"

"Commitment," she said, feeling light-headed. "I mean, I'm falling for you Torn, but I don't want to fall and then get hurt."

Torn relaxed as he moved closer to her and held her arms in his hands. "Keira," he said. "I need to tell you something."

"What?" she asked, grabbing onto his waist with her hands as their bodies moved closer.

"I couldn't hurt you like that, and I won't. And I don't intend to, because I love you."

Keira's heart felt on fire as she heard Torn say the three words she had wanted to hear.

"I didn't know," she said. "I'm so sorry, Torn. I was just afraid."

"Shh," he said, putting a finger to her lips. "It's okay. I'm the one who should be saying sorry."

Just as he leaned in to kiss her, a loud explosion went off behind them. Both of them turned before running back to the bar, only to hear another explosion nearby.

* * *

Keira woke in a small, dimly lit room, the air musky and thick. Panicking, she sat up and began breathing hard as small squeaks of panic came from her throat.

"Shhh," came a voice. "It's alright, Keira. You're okay."

When she heard Torn's voice she immediately calmed down. She looked over to see him, his face dark and dirty. With a cry, she hugged him tightly.

"It's okay," he said. "Calm down for a second. Here, drink some water." He handed her a cup and she drank thirstily.

Torn put his arm around her and held her close to him.

"What happened?" Keira asked, her voice shaky as she held the cup tightly in her hands.

"It was terrorists. They bombed us last night."

Keira closed her eyes, suddenly confused. "Last night? Am I dreaming?"

"Afraid not. You fainted. Don't you remember?"

"No, not really? Where are we?"

"We're being held as hostages," he said, holding her closer. "There were too many of them."

Torn pointed out of a small window in the patrolled shack they were being held in, and Keira moved to look out it. Sure enough she saw many men, encased in black armor with guns and swords. A look of terror clouded her face and Torn suddenly grabbed her arm, pulling her down to him.

"These men are dangerous Keira," he said, leaning into her ear. "They've already killed many villagers, even children. They've taken many of our people and are using them for slave labor."

Keira was confused. Everything was happening so fast. It felt like a dream, a nightmare. How long had she really been out for?

"I should have said something. It's all my fault," Torn said, leaning back against the wall.

"Why would it be your fault?" Keira asked, her voice shaky, as if she were about to vomit.

"Yesterday morning, when me and Sig went to see Seem, she told us that Spargus would be attacked. I didn't listen, I thought our men were good enough to handle it. Now many of my men have died." Torn put his face in his hands and sighed heavily.

"Torn," Keira said gently, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. "It's not your fault. Seem could have lended us a hand if she cared that much," Keira said, getting angry.

"Nothing can change how I feel," he started, then he looked over at her. "Keira, I'm sorry about last night."

"What?" she asked.

"I was being a jerk when I said those things about you and Jak."

"Torn," she said, a sigh in her voice. "I know you were just hurt, and I'm the one who should apologize for acting the way I did. I was just afraid."

"I know, but I'm sorry for rushing things."

Keira remembered Torn telling her that he loved her the night before, just before the explosions went off. She hadn't had time to say it then and now just didn't seem right, though she wanted to desperately.

Torn suddenly moved her close to him and kissed her dry lips. She smiled faintly before nestling her head in the crook of his neck. She wanted to say those words back to him, the ones that she couldn't say last night, but as she opened her mouth there was a loud bang on the door of the shack and she jumped.

"Keira," Torn started, his voice rushed. "Whatever happens to us, do what these guys say. Don't put up a fight-" he said, cutting himself off as the door suddenly opened.

Keira's face grew pale, fear rising through her as Torn's chilling words sank into her mind.

A man in black armor stood in the doorway, his gun and knife the only things visible, along with his feet.

"Get out!" he yelled, suddenly bending down and grabbing Torn by the arm. He shoved him outside into the bright light and did the same with Keira until they were both standing up beside each other. Two other men came up behind them and tied their wrists together with thick rope.

The man that had pulled them out stood in front of them and pointed his gun in their direction. "Listen up," he spat at them. "There's been a change of plans. Everyone is to be separated," he said, his voice deep and frightening.

The man looked at Torn before continuing. "Men are to work together in this city," he said, moving his eyes to look at Keira, touching her chin with the tip of his knife. "And women and children are to be taken across the Wasteland."

Torn's eyes narrowed slightly as he grinded his teeth together, his face angry but controlled. He wanted to kill them all but knew if he made a move he would be dead in a second. _No_, he thought. _I can't leave Keira alone like that_. He turned his face slightly to look at her, only to have his spirit fall when he saw her looking at the ground, her eyes watery.

"Hex, get the girl and take her to the group departing for the Wasteland," the man said, looking now toward a younger, middle sized man.

Hex grabbed Keira's arm and dragged her down the path toward the garage. She looked back and saw Torn shake his head, which made her relax slightly until Hex jerked her back around in front of him. Keira knew what Torn meant by his expression. She couldn't run. There was no way; there were too many guards. Remembering what Torn had said only minutes before about doing what they said, she decided she would go along with their plans until something, or someone, came to save them.

"As for you," the man said, tearing his eyes away from Hex and Keira and resting them harshly on Torn. "I'll take care of you myself."


	5. Taken

******A/N: NEW. Okay, so I wrote this fanfic about 4 years ago. It was my first fanfiction that I ever put on this site and the first fanfiction that I ever completed. With that said it is (and still is) a bit juvenile. But, I am in the process of editing the story and will be replacing the chapters with possibly more dialogue and corrections. Anyway, hope you like the edited, newly improved fanfic. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

The desert was hot and the sky was cloudless. Keira looked up from the ground she had been focusing on for a while and accustomed her eyes to the bright atmosphere around her, which was dry and smothering. Around her were women and children, walking fast alongside armored men in black, scared and exhausted. It had been at least an hour since they had left Spargus City and Keira saw no sight of Ashelin. She tried to fight back the fear of her friends' safety, but couldn't. She cried silently to herself, tears trickling down her cheeks.

She suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder. "What's the matter, child?" It was an old woman, around the age of seventy.

Keira sniffed. "Nothing," she said, drying her eyes.

"It'll be all right, you'll see. I'm Dara," the old woman said, reaching a hand out to Keira.

Keira took her hand, shaking it slightly. "I'm..Keira," she said.

Dara smiled and looked around, sighing. "They say that we're to be taken to some ancient ruins far into the desert. I don't know if some of us can last."

Keira strained her eyes. "Do you know what they'll do with us?"

"Not especially. Just heard that we are supposed to do some kind of work."

"No doubt they'll make us slaves. Who are these people? They just came out of nowhere one day and decided to attack a desert city?" Keira's voice was raising, becoming angry.

"Hush child," Dara said softly.

Keira was furious. "I'm going to kill them. Every last one!"

"Hush, child."

A nearby guard heard Keira and made his way over to them; he stopped and pointed his gun at her. "Is there a problem here?" he asked, his young face stern and serious. "'Cause if there is I can handle it for you." He looked at Keira and tapped his gun with his finger.

Dara was the one to speak up. "Everything is fine," she began. "My friend here just got a little overheated. Marching in this sun all day is exhausting."

"Yes, well, maybe next time I ask a question the old crook won't speak for you," he said, looking at Keira. "I'll have you know that once you crack on us, we'll leave you out here for the buzzards. No ifs or buts about it. Got it?"

They both nodded their heads, Dara holding Keira's hand in sheer terror.

The guard turned to walk away but turned back around saying, "Oh, and by the way, if I were you I wouldn't get too comfortable making friends."

* * *

Torn was in a dark room. His eyes had become accustomed to the darkness around him and the air was thick with a stench of death. He sat in a cage in a room that he assumed was in the palace. His body was sore, aching and throbbing with pain that had engulfed him only hours ago. He knew now, seeing faintly in the dimness, what his body looked like; his back crusted over with blood from where they had whipped him, and his chest and face held bruises and cuts that still throbbed with pain.

He thought that he would die, those first few minutes of enduring the sharp and heavy blows of the men in black. One thing got him through it all, one thing that was etched in his mind: Keira. He was worried about her and also worried about the others._ Are they alright?_ He thought. _Is Jak going through the same torment as I am?_ He tried to erase all that had happened but couldn't. How would he get out?As much as the answer scared him, he knew he had to try, somehow, to find Jak and the others and make a plan. A plan of escape, a plan of defeat.

* * *

Keira and Dara sat on a rock shivering in the darkness. Everyone was ordered to take a break for a couple of hours, eating what food they had with them. The guards cooked for themselves and threw whatever was left to all the hostages. For a while all was silent and somewhat eerie, until a commotion broke out and everyone heard a voice yell out.

"Let me go you bastard!"

Keira stood up. She recognized that voice. As she walked over to the crowd she saw Ashelin, struggling to get away from a guard.

Ashelin kicked and punched. "You have no right to do this to me!" she screamed.

The guard slapped her hard across the face, sending her to the ground. Ashelin then looked up and saw Keira, who was shaking her head. Ashelin was too strong willed to just give up, but when she looked around her and saw all the guards, with their guns and sharp instruments of torture in hand, she knew she was outnumbered, weaponless with no help. She sighed and accepted her defeat, for now.

Two guards stood behind her and pulled her up. They tied her hands together and the leader of the group, Deen, stood in front of her. He took her chin in his hand and Ashelin jerked her face away, angry.

"I would watch it if I were you Missy," Deen said. "You're my kind of fire and I wouldn't want to mess that pretty little face of yours up because of your wild attitude." He smiled. "There's too many things that I have in store for you already."

Ashelin spat in his face, her face raged. Deen knocked her upside the head with his gun instantly and she fell limp to the ground, unconscious. Then Deen walked away and the two guards behind Ashelin picked her up and watched her the rest of the night.

Keira kept her peace and stood in the shadows of the fires that lit the first night of horror.

* * *

The cage to Torn's door opened and a hand grabbed his arm, pulling him out. "Stand up!" came a voice. Torn's body was limp and, after being cramped in a cage for a day, he found it hard to stand, and fell to his knees.

"I said stand up!" The guard struck him across his face. Torn took a deep breath and tried to stand on his aching limbs. Surprisingly he did, and didn't fall.

"Now listen!" the guard said. "My name is Otto. I'll be your new personal guard for a year. Then when a year is up, you'll switch to another one. And so on and so forth. Now, I'm to show you to where you'll be staying. Follow me."

Torn followed the guard out of the dark building and into the hot sunlit day, which made him shield his eyes and crouch from the brightness. They walked to a small building that looked like it had already been worked on as a prison cell. Sure enough it was, for when Torn and Otto walked in the building there were bars on all the windows and locks on the door. There were three beds on both sides of the room, six in all.

"All right." Otto said. "Tomorrow starts a new refreshing day of hard labor, so get used to not having freedom." He walked out of the door and closed it, locking it behind him. Torn ran to the window and noticed that Otto stood in front of the door while two other guards circled the small building Torn was held in.

Torn slammed his fist against the wall then collapsed on his bed. Then he heard someone in the room yell.

"They can't do this to us!" came a young, angry voice.

Torn looked over and saw a blonde haired man sitting on his bed with his hands in his head, his body convulsing and changing color.


	6. Tense

******A/N: NEW. Okay, so I wrote this fanfic about 4 years ago. It was my first fanfiction that I ever put on this site and the first fanfiction that I ever completed. With that said it is (and still is) a bit juvenile. But, I am in the process of editing the story and will be replacing the chapters with possibly more dialogue and corrections. Anyway, hope you like the edited, newly improved fanfic. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"Jak?" Torn walked over to the young man's bed and looked at him. "Jak! Talk to me."

Jak looked up, his face in an angry twist. Then he closed his eyes and his expression softened. "Torn..where am I?" he asked softly.

"What did they do to you?" Torn said, crossing his arms across his chest.

"I can't remember. Just..screaming."

Torn then looked at Jak's body, which was covered in bruises and deep cuts. His body was stained with blood. "Jak, you need to lay down for a while. You're still losing blood," Torn told him.

Jak didn't even have to do as he said. As soon as Torn spoke he fainted on his bed.

Torn went to his own bed and grabbed his one and only blanket, more like a sheet. Tearing it, he wrapped it around Jak's most severe wounds. Then he tended to his other minor cuts, while the other guys in the room threw glances at him. There were five in all, having cuts and bruises as well, but not as bad as Jak.

One of them, the tallest, spoke to Torn from across the room. "They beat that one till' he passed out," he said.

Torn just looked at him, his face angry.

"He wouldn't stop fighting so they finally just beat him as hard as they could. I'm surprised they didn't just throw him out in the desert, and I'm more surprised that he's still alive."

"Yeah well," Torn started, standing up. "He's been through hell torture before so it doesn't surprise me that he lived through this."

"He was talkin' funny earlier. Said something about a guy named Daxter."

"What did he say?" Torn snapped, suddenly looking at the man.

"Er..something about him escaping or something. I'll bet he didn't get far though. Ha, those damned guards have got this whole place under tight security."

Torn suddenly had a gleam in his eye. A hope. Daxter was out there somewhere, and he would help them get out. He was their only way of freedom now.

* * *

The sun bore its heat down on the marchers in the desert, surrounding them in the intense heat. It had been four days since they departed from Spargus city; Four days of endless walking to a place that didn't seem to exist. They had already lost ten people to the smoldering heat and lack of water. Most of them were older, left to die in the sands of the wasteland.

Keira was close to passing out and often walked close by Dara. She was surprised to see that the older woman was still keeping up at a good pace, as old as she was. It went on like that for hours, until finally, what Keira mistook as a mirage, was their destination. They had all come to what seemed like a dead end, a huge rock wall, extending many miles left and right. Everyone stopped, taking deep breaths and sitting down.

Suddenly the huge wall opened. _A disguised gate made to look like a rock?_ Keira thought. How long had they been planning this? As she thought about it, they were all ushered inside the dark entrance, through a tunnel lit with torches to a wide open space that looked like a musty tomb. Ancient symbols were carved into the walls and the floor, and coffins were scattered about the floor. Keira realized she was standing in an ancient burial chamber, and when she looked even harder around her she saw that skeletons rested in the corners.

Everyone began to gasp and panic. What were they doing here? Were these evil men trying to scare them for entertainment? Suddenly everyone started walking again, through another tunnel, and another, more and more, until finally they stopped.

Keira looked around her. The room they were in was huge, and bright with fire and heat. Men were bustling around everywhere, digging and working on huge machines.

As everyone gaped, the guards started dividing them up into groups. Keira and Dara were pushed together against the wall, along with many others. Then, when everyone was finally divided, about twenty in each group, they were lead down one of the many more passages surrounding the huge crater of machines. All Keira could think about was death, about being locked up and never escaping. And as she walked through the dark tunnel she heard faint cries, tortured screams coming from another passageway, deep in the tunnels of her new prison.

* * *

The morning sun was bright as Torn and Jak made their way, side by side, to their labor station. Jak was recovering from yesterday's past torture. Torn could tell just by looking at him that he was still in pain, and that he was close to snapping at any moment. As they approached their station a hefty, bald man came up to them and kicked dirt in their face.  
"You're late!" he spat. "Being late will not be tolerated here you little maggots, so get your asses up to your working station and wait for my instructions!" He pushed them up a hill to where eight men stood around what seemed to be a huge rock wall, connected to ropes.

"Now!" the bald man yelled. "You men are to grab the ropes and pull that wall up."

Torn looked wide-eyed at the man.

"That's right," the man continued, seeing Torn's expression. "We're gonna' build this place up even more, and it's gonna' be our new slave base."

"Someone's about to die, and it's not gonna' be me," Jak mumbled through clenched teeth.

Torn looked at Jak, his eyes narrowing. He shook his head but Jak just looked away.

"My name is Zharik and I'm your new leader from now on."

"You mean our new _slave_ driver," Jak pointed out.

Zharik walked over to Jak, his knife in his hand. "Now look here boy. I don't want any trouble you hear? If you think I won't beat you till' your just a bloody pulp think again you little maggot! Understand?!"

"And if you think I'm gonna' put up with this shit then you can just kiss my ass!"

Zharik suddenly extended his arm forward and punched Jak hard in his gut. He hit him so hard that Jak's body fell to the ground.

"Don't make me kill you boy!" Zharik said. "If you think I'll take pity on your stupid little ass think again. This is your first and final warning. You can either get up and do what I say, or your blood can meet my blade. It's your choice."

Jak coughed up blood but he steadied himself and slowly stood on his legs. Suddenly he had a new intention and Torn could see it by the way he looked at Zharik. Torn looked away, unable to see his friend in such a desolate state.

Zharik suddenly yelled out. "Alright! Get to work!"

Torn grabbed a rope, along with all the other men, while he watched Jak slowly grasp the rope slowly in his own hand. They were both slaves now, and while the scorching heat bore them down they endured their first day of labor, but at least they were still alive, and somehow, with time, they would escape.


	7. Conversation

******A/N: NEW. Okay, so I wrote this fanfic about 4 years ago. It was my first fanfiction that I ever put on this site and the first fanfiction that I ever completed. With that said it is (and still is) a bit juvenile. But, I am in the process of editing the story and will be replacing the chapters with possibly more dialogue and corrections. Anyway, hope you like the edited, newly improved fanfic. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Keira sighed heavily as she looked around her small prison cell made of stone. It had been three days since they had arrived at their new slave camp. From day one Keira hadn't seen Ashelin at all, but her and Dara were busy all day digging in the deep mines of the enormous caves in the hideout. Keira hadn't figured out exactly why or what they were digging for but thinking about it just made her tired.

She had dug all day and her limbs were sore and aching. She laid down on her wire spring bed, which consisted of a dirty flat mattress and one sheet. It didn't really matter to her though, because it was usually hot anyway from the exhaust and heat coming from the machinery in the cave.

She laid on her cot in deep thought, thinking of Torn and the others. _Torn, are you alright? _She she would get an answer she closed her eyes and focused her mind on Torn, enveloping him completely. _Torn talk to me please!_ She gave up, thinking herself stupid for even thinking that she could use her mind to communicate with him. Then she fell asleep and dreamed of her and Torn in a room of blood.

"Everybody up!"

The prison cells slammed open as men armored in black came yelling to the slaves to wake from their sleep. Keira had only gone to sleep a few hours ago and already could feel the soreness in her throat and her body. Her loss of good sleep robbed her of her strength and caused her immune system to grow weaker. As her door opened she scrambled to her feet and walked out into the dimness of the cave, and breathed in the crisp, dry air. In front of her stood a man with black clothes and long hair, a smile on his face. Aware that he was staring at her, Keira blushed and looked down, frowning.

"Hello." he said. "You are Keira correct?"

Keira looked up, stunned. "Y-yes," she stuttered.

The man continued to smile, in an odd way. "I am Turok, second-in-command to Commander J. Deen. I have been asked to escort you to him. Please come with me."

As Turok turned to leave, Keira began to follow him, unsure about what was going on. He seemed different from the other guards, especially being second-in-command to the commander. Keira wondered if she was following him into a trap. As she looked at her surroundings along the way, she tried to find a way of escape. She could run through any of these tunnels that they were passing by, and no one would notice. Turok would be too far into walking before he noticed she was gone. But then maybe he wanted her to do that. No, she couldn't run, these guards knew these tunnels far better than she did.

As they walked deeper through the cave, everything got darker and Keira suddenly grew scared. What were they doing? Was he going to kill her? Then suddenly they stopped. Keira felt the fear of the soundless dark creep up her spine, and she almost cried out. But then she felt a hand on her shoulder and heard a comforting voice.

"It's alright," Turok said. "This passage cannot be lit, so we need to feel our way through the darkness. Don't be afraid, I know this passage in my own mind. Hold my arm and feel along the wall."

Keira did as Turok said, grabbing his arm and sliding her hand along the tunnel wall. She was scared, and sweat trickled down her face, but soon she saw a glimmer of hope before her.

A dim, blue light was shining before them and Keira let out a breath of relief. They were out of the darkness but now what lay before her? As they approached the blue light Keira saw a door. Turok knocked three times in a pattern and a deep, low voice answered.

"Who is it?"

"It's Turok, Sir. I've brought the girl, just as you've asked."

The door suddenly opened and Keira saw the Commander, Deen, standing at a desk in black robes, holding a pipe. "Turok, come in," Deen started. "I was just looking over these maps here with my new assistant."

As Turok and Keira walked in the candlelit room, Keira noticed another person in the room, sitting in a chair. It was Ashelin, and she was tied to a wooden chair. Two other guards were standing by the door, their guns in their hands. Ashelin looked up and her eyes widened slightly as she caught sight of Keira. She looked away, as if telling Keira to keep quiet.

"So," Deen continued, turning toward Turok. "It seems you've kept this one in line."

"Yes." Turok's color changed, his face going a bit pink. "Keira here is quite obedient. She'll do just fine."

Deen smiled darkly. "Good," he replied. "This one doesn't seem to want to cooperate." He looked in Ashelin's direction.

"Maybe you should leave her to me to handle. I could get her to change her mind."

Deen smiled crookedly.

As Keira looked at Turok, she realized that he was the guard that had hit Ashelin on their march across the wasteland. He had seemed so nice to Keira earlier, but now all she could see was a violent man. No, not a man, a monster. Keira averted her gaze to look at Deen. He was tall and muscular, his hair gray and tied back. He was older and frightening, with the look of a fierce warrior, ready to kill.

"Take her to the torture chamber and deal with her there," Deen said quickly, cutting the ropes that bonded Ashelin to the chair. Taking the rope in his hand, he wound it around the red-head's wrists and secured the chains on her feet.

"With pleasure." Turok smiled and took Ashelin by the arm, leading her out of the room, one guard going with them while the other stood outside the door.

Keira looked down, horrified at what would happen to Ashelin. Then, as she looked at Deen standing before her, she grew terrified. A knot formed in her stomach.

"I've been waiting for you," Deen said softly, burning his dark gaze into Keira's face, which caused her to look up at him in fear. "You see, I've been needing a servant to tend to my tasks and needs. And I've had my eye on you from day one."

Keira relaxed a little, but the knot pulled tighter in her gut.

"I'm sorry if I'm staring," Deen continued. "But you are very pretty and it's been a while since I've been in the presence of a woman."

Keira raised an eyebrow to that, but immediately looked down.

But Deen only chuckled hoarsely. "You must be wondering why I said that, seeing as the past seven days I've been surrounded by women." His smile slowly faded to a frown as he focused his gaze on Keira's unimpressed expression. "I stay here in my office all day and don't talk to any of the women, but I have considered you for personal work. You aren't the only one. The red-head earlier was my first consideration, but I've found her hard to tame. So, as of right now, I want you to carry out my personal wishes."

Keira didn't know what to say. What was she _supposed_ to say? Was she supposed to play along with the man who had destroyed and taken over everything she loved?

"I'll bet you're wondering why I'm doing this," Deen continued. "I mean, a man comes and takes over your city and locks you up in a cell. You should have every reason to hate me."

Keira was shocked. It was as if this man knew what she was thinking. She looked into his gray eyes, her own green eyes sad and afraid.

Deen looked back, not sure of what she would say. Looking into Keira's emerald, sad eyes made him grow cold with sudden loneliness. He looked at the floor, then reached out a hand to Keira's shoulder.

Keira jumped slightly at the touch, but she kept her gaze on the man in front of her, branding him into her mind.

"I want you to be my new assistant," Deen said suddenly. "That requires a decent meal and decent sleeping quarters. If you accept then you will not be treated like a slave, but rather as a simple maid."

Keira didn't know what to do. If she declined she would be throwing away an opportunity to escape, somehow. If she accepted, though, that too might bring about certain disadvantages.

"Well?" Deen asked calmly.

Keira looked up. "I accept, sir," She said softly.

Deen smiled broadly at her answer. "Good," he said. "Your first chore will be to cook for the guards first thing tomorrow morning. One of my guards will escort you to your new apartment and I will have a well-described list of what's to be done tomorrow as well. I'll also have you work with me here in my office." He looked at his new assistant and added "I hope you can learn to enjoy your stay here. If you have any problems at all don't hesitate to come to me. I'm not as mean as I look."

Keira nodded and Deen escorted her to the door. The young guard outside stood alert toward his leader.

"Now," Deen said. "Make sure she is comfortable and if she needs anything, Rok, you make sure she gets it."

"Yes, sir," the guard said. Then he took Keira's arm and lead her down the tunnel.

Deen's door closed and eventually disappeared as they crept back through the darkness. Then the guard spoke when they were out of range.

"My name is Rok," he said. "I am your new personal guard. I will make sure nothing goes wrong and will ensure your safety. And your name?"

"K-Keira." she hesitated, tense and frightened as she stumbled through the darkness with her enemy.

"Don't be afraid," Rok continued. "I'm new starting out and I was a bit overwhelmed at first too, but it'll get better. By the way, nice name."

As they walked together in the darkness, Keira began to come up with plans of escape and how her new position could help them all.

* * *

"Hey Torn, get this rope and tie up these barrels!" Otto said as he approached Torn, who was sweaty and exhausted.

Torn sighed as he made his way over to the three barrels of ale, and wrapped the rope around them to tie them together. When he reported back to Otto, the guard let him in his cell. It was late in the evening but Torn was the first to finish his work. All the others were still out.

_Jak's probably getting himself beat up right about now_, Torn thought as he laid on his bed. He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep for a while, but when he opened them again there were three men in the room, mumbling low about something.

"I just can't believe he even attempted it. He was in for it right from the start," one of them said.

Torn sat up and noticed that Jak was not in the room with them. "What happened?" he asked. The men continued on talking, ignoring Torn.

"And he was so young too.."

"What happened?" Torn asked again, standing up now.

They all looked up and the oldest, Shayne, spoke up. "Didn't you hear?" he said. "The little guy that used to stay in here ran away."

"What?" Torn said.

"Yeah," Shayne continued. "He took the chance and in the end, he got death."

Torn froze and closed his eyes. "Jak?" he asked.

"Don't know, don't care. Just glad it wasn't me."

Torn grabbed Shayne's shirt and rammed him against the wall. "Look, that could be my friend that's dead right now! You _should_ have care for other people because we're going to end up dying anyway! All of us! They're going to kill us slowly and you'll be next if you don't watch it!" Torn let go of him and turned around.

"Look man," Shayne started, breathing roughly. "I'm sorry about your friend but what about the rest of us?"

Torn just shook his head and sighed. Shayne walked over to him. "Look Torn, we have to work together in this. We can't turn against each other."

Torn sat down on his bed and put his face in his hands. "I knew this would happen," he said. "But I just have this feeling that he's still..out there, alive. Jak can do anything." He suddenly stood up and walked to one of the barred windows. "Jak's still alive, I know he is. And he's going to get us out."


	8. Sacrifice

**A/N: NEW. Okay, so I wrote this fanfic about 4 years ago. It was my first fanfiction that I ever put on this site and the first fanfiction that I ever completed. With that said it is (and still is) a bit juvenile. But, I am in the process of editing the story and will be replacing the chapters with possibly more dialogue and corrections. Anyway, hope you like the edited, newly improved fanfic. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Keira sat up on her new cot, that seemed to be in better condition than her prison cell cot. She looked around her small room that she would be living in from now on. The walls were made of stone and plush dirt engulfed the ground. There was an oil lamp burning on a small table beside a basket of bread and on the wall was a list. Keira sighed as she walked over to it, reading in solitude.

**Today's Tasks**

-Cook breakfast

-Clean the guards quarters

-Sew the guards' torn materials

-Report to Rok to receive release to room

Keira stood in surprise. Cook, clean, and sew? _Well, maybe it won't be so bad after all, _She thought. She wasn't an expert but she would do what she could. _How bad could it be?_

As Keira walked down with Rok to the mess hall she thought about Torn and the others. She thought about her friends in Haven City. Did they know what was going on? There was still hope.

"This is where the guards eat," Rok said as they came to the door. Inside was a wide open area where many tables and chairs sat scattered in rows. "You will be responsible for cooking breakfast and cleaning up afterward."

They walked into a side room where a fire was already burning. Pots and pans were everywhere, stacked on top of each other. Mold had formed in corners of the floor and flies buzzed around plates and cups. The room had a rotten odor and there was a sticky substance on the tables that looked unnatural. Keira looked with disgust at how dirty the kitchen was.

"Well," Rok said. "I hope all goes well. The food supplies are in different crates around the room. Most of the guys just like eggs and Yakow."

Keira looked up at him. "You're leaving?" she asked.

"I've got a bit of work to do in the mine, but if you need anything, send a guard for me. I'll come in about two hours to take you to the guards' quarters." Rok walked away and Keira was suddenly afraid, cold inside with fear. She would be the only woman in a kitchen full of grown men.

Keira tried to push her fear away as she opened the crates of eggs and meat, packed in salt to store its freshness. She put the meat in a boiling pot over the fire then went to a tin tub full of water and began to wash the dirty dishes. After about thirty minutes, a hoard of men walked into the kitchen, laughing and cursing. Keira began to rush about, realizing she hadn't even cooked all the meat yet, which was now in a stew.

"Hey sweet cakes, I'm mighty hungry, don't you think you could hurry things up?" One of the guards looked through the door at her and she trembled at the scold in his voice.

"Y-yes. I-I'm almost done," she managed to say. Quickly, she ladled out the soup into bowls and the eggs onto plates. There was a wide window, almost like a bar, that overlooked the mess hall and another man came up to it, swearing.

"Dammit woman, just give us the plates. Put them up here on the window," he spat.  
Keira did as she was told and soon more men came and took the plates from the window. There were about thirty men in the room, and when they had all taken their plates Keira sighed in relief. While all the men ate Keira straightened up the kitchen and washed the dishes, getting rid of stains and mold and dust. When all of the the men cleared the hall Keira cleaned the tables.

By the time she was finished Rok was there, with a big smile on his face, ready to take her to the guards' quarters. "Hey, good job," he said, looking around the kitchen. "That wasn't too hard now was it?"

_Easy for you to say, Keira_ thought. "It was..a bit difficult."

Rok's smile faded and Keira looked down. "Come with me," he said. "I've got to stop by somewhere first before I take you to the guards' lounge."

They walked down a tunnel that led to a large wooden door. What was on the other side chilled Keira to her bone as she heard strange noises coming from the other side. And when Rok opened the doors, Keira let out a gasp.

* * *

The morning air was dry and warm. Torn was walking through Spargus to the Arena, with Otto beside him.

"Yep," Otto said, looking over at Torn, his big body overpowering compared to Torn's smaller frame. "Today is a great day. I can already smell the blood in the air. Fresh!" Torn gave Otto a disgusted look. _What the hell is he talking about_?

"I can see by your face that you're confused. So I'll just tell you," Otto continued. "There's to be fun with torture today. A sacrifice."

Torn raised one eyebrow.

"Ha ha ha..what is it? Never seen a death before?" Otto said in a raspy voice.

"I've seen more deaths in my lifetime than any man should ever see," Torn scolded.

"Death!" Otto said. "But torture is another word."

"I've lived torture, I'm living it now."

Otto grabbed Torn's shirt and pushed him roughly against a wall. "Look here now, this ain't your every day torture of slaves or experiments! This is Sacrifice!"

Torn glared at him before pushing him away. "Sacrifice of what?!" he yelled.

Otto smiled. "You'll be seeing soon enough." They both walked on as Otto chuckled to himself.

When they reached the huge Arena door, Torn and Otto made their way to a couple of the chairs surrounding the huge dome. In the middle of the Arena was a big platform. Torn looked at it strangely, but it wasn't the platform that was strange. It was what was _on_ the platform that made Torn look on with a troubled face.

On the platform were three devices of torture. One was bench with a big blade hovering over it, as if the outcome of it would be a lost limb of the body. The second seemed to look like a table of sharp nails and glass sticking upward towards the sky. The third, Torn had seen before. It was the same kind of device that he had seen in Haven City. It was a chair, and there were tubes beside it, as if they were to be connected to something. It was the same device that the Baron had used on Jak to pump dark eco into him. A look of horror suddenly shadowed Torn's face. He looked around to see more men sitting down.

"Nice eh?" Otto said, looking over at Torn. "Three healthy men are given as sacrifices to the great god Syra."

_Syra_. It sounded familiar. Torn new it was a god of great evil. He had read books on it when he was a Krimzon Guard. Syra was an evil god that an ancient tribe worshiped. But that was ages ago. Remnants of the tribe had gone and few these days practiced the hexing rituals of Syra.

"Syra?" Torn asked. "I thought that religion died a long time ago."

"Shows how much you know," Otto replied darkly. "It just so happens that we are the ancestors of the ancient tribe of Syra, and that _we_ are what you would like to call the _lost cult of Syra_."

Torn suddenly felt fear deep in his bones. It immediately spread to his mind. The lost cult of Syra. The ancient ones who bred the very meaning of torture. Torn knew now that they were in deeper trouble than he thought. These men weren't just normal men that went around controlling others' lives to build a bigger world. They were a cult of terrorizing evil that sacrificed the very lives of living organisms to gain the satisfaction of a pigment of the mind. But, as he thought about it, Torn began to realize that they were serious about these rituals and were preoccupied with death. Anyone who tried to escape this place would be better off dying in the desert. _Jak_, he thought.

The sky was getting darker now as more and more men made their way to their seats, the slaves unsure as to why they were in the Arena. At the end of every row of seats were at least four guards, standing watch with their guns in their hands. Then it started.

On the platform were ten guards, three of them holding a slave each. They each went to a different device of torture. As the three guards strapped their slaves to the torture devices, they stepped back and knelt on the ground, their foreheads touching the bare earth. The seven men remaining began to chant a strange hymn. Torn looked with disgust as they did this. _They're going to sacrifice these slaves! These men! _He thought.

The slave on the bed of nails was suddenly pushed down onto them by three guards, in a strange ritual. The slave screamed and choked on his own blood. Torn was dumbfounded as well as horrified. Had they actually done what he thought they did? The slaves blood was pouring on the ground now. The three guards dipped their hands in it and smeared it on their foreheads.

Then the next three guards went to the slave on the bench with the huge blade above it. A rope was attached to the blade, and as the three guards chanted their ritual, they cut the rope and the blade cut the slave's body up.

Torn looked away, unable to endure it for much longer. It was all happening so fast, yet so slow. The guards chanted as they went to the last device, a chair, a scared slave strapped to it. _Jak_. Torn looked up, fighting back the nausea in his throat. As he looked up he saw the last slave's body bust with a jolt. His blood went everywhere and the three guards knelt before his broken body. All nine of the guards on the platform were kneeling, except one; The tenth guard, the leader of this so called Syra cult.

"My fellow men," the tenth said. "What you have seen here today is of the Syra. Join us now or die! Together we will become a powerful religion again!"

Many of the guards yelled in honor of this sickening ritual, and Torn was dizzy from the smell of death.

On his way back to his prison cell with Otto, Torn couldn't fight back the nausea any longer. He vomited in some bushes, hoping to clear his mind.

"Heh heh heh..too much fun for the first ritual eh?" Otto said harshly.

Torn drew in a deep breath and closed his eyes. "Sa-sacrificing innocent people

is your idea of fun?" Torn asked, his breathing uneven and his body shaking.

"Why not?" Otto said, his voice deep and serious.

"You want to be remembered as someone who spilled the blood of innocent people?"

Otto leaned in to Torn's ear. "Listen you piece of scum, and listen closely," he began. "Watch what you say, for if anyone, _anyone_ hears you talk of the Syra in an offensive way you'll be next! Got it?"

Torn closed his eyes and stood up, wiping his mouth with his arm. "What does it matter?" he said. "We're all going to die anyway. And the way things are going, it looks like you'll have everyone sacrificed by the time you have this place built."

Otto just looked at him wide eyed.

"Yeah," Torn said. "Figured it out huh? I didn't join the Krimzon Guard just so I could shoot a gun. I learned tactics and strategies too."

Otto didn't say anything. Instead, he took his gun and, with his lips pursed, hit Torn upside the head with it.

Torn fell to the ground, unconscious.


	9. Meeting

**A/N: NEW. Okay, so I wrote this fanfic about 4 years ago. It was my first fanfiction that I ever put on this site and the first fanfiction that I ever completed. With that said it is (and still is) a bit juvenile. But, I am in the process of editing the story and will be replacing the chapters with possibly more dialogue and corrections. Anyway, hope you like the edited, newly improved fanfic. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Keira was tired and sore as she sat up on her bed. She had only gotten a few hours of sleep for the past three weeks and her body ached from cleaning and running errands. She stood lazily from her bed and made her way to the list hanging on the wall. How much longer would this go on? She still hadn't figured out a plan, and even if she did she would never make it out of the caves alive. And if she did escape where would she go? The men were still being held captive at Spargus as far as she was knew.

There was suddenly a knock on the door and Keira opened it to find Rok standing in front of her.

"Ready to go?" he asked in a somewhat cheerful voice.

She couldn't help but smile. Rok had been like a big brother to her these past few weeks and seemed the only guard that cared for her.

"Yes," she said

"Okay then let's go," he said, clapping his hands together.

Keira followed after him through the door and down the dimly lit tunnel.

They walked in silence for a while until Rok spoke up. "You know Keira," he said, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. "I think that you're a..cute girl..woman. And um, I don't know how you feel about this but I think.." His words trailed off into a pause as he suddenly stopped.

He turned around and looked hesitantly at Keira, who seemed confused. Though he had only known her for a couple of weeks, his feelings toward her were strong and heartfelt.

"Keira..I think I love you," he went on.

Keira's eyes widened slightly as her heart seemed to pound against her chest. She didn't know how to respond. "Rok," she whispered. "Please don't say that."

He only glared at her in response, a painful expression forming on his face. "What's wrong," he asked. "I thought you liked me."

"I do like you Rok," Keira replied.

"But," he started..

"But I can't love you back." Rok was handsome and very kind and caring, but Keira loved Torn and nothing would tear her apart from him. Rok, though nice to her, was still her enemy. There was no way that she would let him get the best of her.

Rok looked down and nodded slowly. "Yes," he said. "I was afraid of your answer. I'm sorry, that was too sudden."

"Rok, it's not that."

"Then what?" he asked. Looking up at her, he traced his finger lightly down her cheek.

"Please don't," she said, pulling away from him. "Torn." she whispered, closing her eyes.

Rok suddenly tensed and stood straight. "Is he the one you're in love with?" he asked, his voice a bit sharp.

"Yes," Keira whispered. "Even if I spend the rest of my life in here, I'll still love him, and he loves me too."

"He might find someone else." Rok's tone was a bit high now, as if he was jealous.

"No," she said sternly. "Torn and I love each other. He wouldn't do that to me. Please don't hate me Rok, but I see you more as a friend."

Rok was hurt but at the same time deeply moved by her words. He managed to smile and he tilted Keira's chin up with his thumb. "A friend eh?" he said. "Well, I feel honored that you think of me as that. I'm sorry if I've caused you any fear Keira. I just want to see you happy."

She smiled. "If you really want to see me happy you would help me out of this place."

Rok said nothing at that. He smiled faintly before turning and continuing his way down the dark tunnel.

* * *

"Dammit I'm tired of this bullshit! I want out of here now!"

"You're not going anywhere sweetheart, and as far as I'm concerned it doesn't look like you're gonna' live too much longer either."

Torn punched the wall, the shackles on his wrists clattering together. and the guard stood up from his chair. "Hey! Stop it or I'll beat your face in!"

Torn glared at the short, lean guard with rage. He had kept his anger in for too long and now, three days before he was to be sacrificed, he was letting it out. "You stupid bastard," he said.

The guard suddenly looked frightened as Torn made his way to him. Before he could pick up his gun and shoot, Torn grabbed his shirt and spun him around. Using the chain that was keeping his hands slightly separated from the shackles, he choked the guard until he went limp in his hands.

Torn suddenly took in a deep breath and stripped the dead guard of his clothes. Then he put them on, hoping to disguise himself and make an attempt of escape, somehow. It was stupid, he thought, to put him in a room with such a feminine guard three days before he was to die, especially with his death being right around the corner.

Torn made his way outside and walked casually and upright, as the other men in black did. He made his way slowly to the gate to the garage. He would try to find a hellcat cruiser and gather troops from Haven City. But something odd suddenly struck his mind as he strolled toward the garage. _Why hasn't any of my men come from Haven by now?_ He thought. According to what Sig had said before he left for Haven City the night of the raid, he was going to be there for the next three months. A month had already passed since they had been prisoners and it seemed as though someone would have come by now.

When Torn finally came to the desert gate in the garage he noticed that all the Hellcat cruisers were gone and the vehicles as well. When he came to the gate, he was stopped by a big guard with a gun.

"Now yuh' jus' wait right there," the guard said. "Where yuh' headin'? I don't believe I 'ave ever seen-"

_BANG! _

The guard fell in one swift motion to the ground as a bullet hit his chest. If it was one thing Torn was good at, it was guns. He reloaded his pistol and made his way out to the desert, a sinister smile on his face. He was finally free.

* * *

Keira woke from her sleep to hear a knock on her door before it was cracked open slightly. "Keira?" came a voice.

Keira sat up quickly, suddenly alert. "Rok?" she said. "What is it?"

He hesitated, feeling as though he had intruded on her, but he had specific orders to deliver. Orders from Deen. He took a breath before saying, "You are to report to Commander Deen, Keira."

She rubbed her eyes with the palm of her hand and stood up. "What for?" she asked.

"I'm not ordered to tell why he sends for you, just that he wishes to see you."

Keira looked down, a sudden fear forming on her face.

Rok suddenly grabbed her hand, which made her jump. But when she didn't pull away, he brought her fingers to his lips.

Keira closed her eyes against his touch, trying desperately to control herself, but the feel of his hand against her cheek made her lack of deep affection think of the comfort she needed. The light, warm breath on her neck as he ran his lips across her collarbone made her tremble. Things felt wrong with Rok. He frightened her. She was near to tears when Torn entered her mind. Thinking of him, she drew away from Rok.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I don't love you. I love Torn."

"Torn's not here anymore," Rok said darkly, his eyes glaring fiercely at her.

Keira looked up at him hesitantly, her eyes sad.

"He's _never_ coming for you," Rok continued. "He will die in Spargus and you will die in here. With any luck he's dead right now." Rok's words were cold and hard, emotionless and eerie.

Keira looked down at the floor and backed away from Rok, tears forming in her eyes.

"Come on," Rok said, before turning for the door.

Keira followed as they walked in silence down the dark tunnels, Keira's face streaked with tears and Rok's expressionless. Finally they came to the end of the tunnel, at Deen's door, and Rok turned to look at Keira before he knocked.

He handed her a hankerchief. "Here," he said. "Dry your eyes or Deen will ask what happened. I don't intend on getting myself in trouble."

She dried her eyes and Rok knocked on the door three times.

The door was opened by a guard inside and Rok and Keira made their way inside.

"Ah, Keira, so nice to see you again," came Deen's voice. "I was just wondering how things were going with you and your schedules."

Keira looked down but spoke calmly. "It's been going well sir," she replied.

"Good, that's very good. But, let's get down to more serious talk. You see, I need you to do something for me." Deen paused, then continued, seeing Keira look up at him. "There is a woman that won't cooperate no matter what's said or done to her, and I'm on the brink of killing her. But I was thinking that maybe you could talk to her and get some useful information."

"Information?" Keira asked.

"Just things about her background, where she lived, grew up, what she did as she grew older."

Keira looked suspiciously at him. "And if I decline?"

Deen raised a brow and turned around to look at her. He hadn't expected to hear Keira's reply as not willing. "Listen Keira," Deen said, making his way to her. "You _will_ do this for me. You _will _get the information I seek. And you _will_ obey me." He leaned in close to whisper in her ear. "Or I'll kill you."

She swallowed hard, fighting back fear as she nodded.

"Good," Deen replied, his mood somewhat different now, more dark. Then he released her and Rok. "Take her to blue room, then bring her to me afterward," he said sternly.

"Yes, sir," Rok said. He turned and he and Keira made their way through the door and back down the tunnel.

As they were walking Rok stopped midway and turned around. "Keira," he said. "I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to upset you, it's just that-"

"I know Rok," Keira said, cutting him off. "Don't worry about it, just please understand."

"I'll try," he replied.

They continued walking until they came to a huge doorway etched with carvings of moons and stars. Then Rok opened the door to reveal a big room coated in dark blue. Carved on the walls were stars and moons as well, painted gold, and a small fire burned bright in the middle of the floor. Keira gasped silently at the remarkable beauty, then turned her attention to something else. On the side of the room was a table, and at it was Ashelin. Keira's eyes widened slightly at seeing her, but then she relaxed, pretending that she didn't know her.

Ashelin looked up, but played like she didn't know what was going on. "What's the big idea bringing some little girl in here?" Ashelin said. "You fools can't tame me, haven't you already figured that out?"

"Shut-up and sit down," Rok said, bringing Keira over to the table.

There was a tinkling sound as Ashelin shifted in her seat and Keira noticed that shackles and chains were bound to her ankles. But there was no escape from the room except for the one door, which stayed locked.

"I will be right outside if you need me Keira," Rok said. "Be careful, this woman can be vicious." Then he turned to leave, closing and locking the door behind him.

"Keira," Ashelin said, whispering. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," Keira replied. "What have they been doing to you?"

"Nothing besides the same thing everyday," Ashelin said.

"What?"

"It doesn't matter," Ashelin said in a low voice. "We have to find a way out of here."

"I've been trying, I don't know what to do."

Ashelin sighed and put a hand to her head, exhausted. "At least you're safe, and hopefully the others are too," she said.

Keira hung her head low as a pained expression came across her face.

Ashelin studied her, seeing the emotion on her face. "You really love him don't you?" she asked.

"Yes," Keira replied softly. "But something has been troubling me. I'm afraid something bad might happen to him, or Jak. I don't even know if they've gotten in contact with Haven."

"Well," Ashelin began. "They're tough men. I'm sure they can get through somehow. I've tried all I can and still am. Tell me Keira, how did everything happen between you two anyway?"

Keira told Ashelin of how her and Torn had gotten closer in Spargus, and how over a month ago Torn had told her he loved her, but she had been hesitant and hadn't had the chance to tell him back.

"I don't know now though," Keira said. "What if he doesn't love me anymore?"

"I know Torn," Ashelin said. "And he's a big softy under that hard shell of his. He loves you Keira, I know."

Keira smiled and looked down.

"Keira," Ashelin said softly. "I'm sorry if I hurt you. I never meant to take Jak away from you. I honestly didn't know that you two were-"

"No," Keira cut in. "We never really were together. And it isn't your fault. I was never mad at you. It was Jak who upset me. And though I've learned to get past him, I'm still upset that he seems so distant from me. But now everything has changed. I miss him, as well as everyone else."

Ashelin smiled and suddenly looked at the door. "Speaking of men, and softies," she said. "That guard outside seems to have taken a liking to you."

Keira sighed. "His name's Rok and he told me he loved me. He scared me today. All the men that I've met in this place seem to be nice at first, then they start acting violent or mean if you don't do as they say."

"Yes," Ashelin said. "Never trust these men no matter what Keira. They practice the rituals of an evil cult."

Keira looked confused, as well as surprised so Ashelin explained to Keira about their cult.

They sat for what seemed like hours, talking about how Ashelin had studied on the culture of Syra and learned that their captors still carried out the rituals. Keira had had no idea all along, and that, eventually, they would lead many women to Spargus to be sacrificed.

"They are deadly and only continue to kill until there is nothing left," Ashelin continued. "They feed on death, and that's why we have to escape."

"What do we do though?" Keira asked.

"You tell me. There's a guard outside that likes you pretty well. Persuade him to take you to a secluded area, or tell him that the one thing that would make you happy would be to breathe fresh air again. Use him to your disadvantage Keira and help us. Make no friends in this place. Don't forget that they are our enemy."

"I can't," Keira said. "I would get lost in the tunnels. And even if I was to escape how would I help anyone? I would be useless, unless.."

"Unless," Ashelin echoed, urging Keira to continue.

"I could find a way back to Haven City. It would take days to get to any of the hellcats though."

"Listen Keira, you're our only hope now. You take this advantage or we all die."

"Okay," Keira said. " But in the meantime I'm supposed to report back to Deen and tell him information."

"About what?"

"I think he's suspicious of you and I think he knows more about Haven than we think. He's trying to use me to get information out of you. But he's threatened to kill me if I don't."

"You're right," Ashelin sighed, leaning back in his chair. "He's been trying to get me to tell him about ways into Haven City. I think that he's plotting something. I think he's trying to-"

They were suddenly caught off as the door opened with a jolt. Rok was suddenly standing in the doorway. "Time to go," he said.

Keira turned to see Ashelin, only to see her with her arms crossed and a stubborn look on her face. She was good at pulling off her resistant, tough girl act. Keira understood and left with Rok.


	10. Escape

**A/N: NEW. Okay, so I wrote this fanfic about 4 years ago. It was my first fanfiction that I ever put on this site and the first fanfiction that I ever completed. With that said it is (and still is) a bit juvenile. But, I am in the process of editing the story and will be replacing the chapters with possibly more dialogue and corrections. Anyway, hope you like the edited, newly improved fanfic. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 10 **

Torn walked around the blazing desert for what seemed like a lifetime, but it had only been one day since he escaped from Spargus. His way was set but it would take a long to get there. He had to reach the waterfall that flowed from one of the peaks and into the ocean. He knew where it was but the sandstorms and heat made his journey slower. He was afraid that he would pass out and, when he was on the verge of stopping to lay down something caught his eye. He wasn't sure what it was, perhaps a mirage, but he made his way toward it, picking up his speed with his legs. He reminded himself how he had to endure such heat as a Krimzon Guard, and kept going.

When he neared closer he found that it was a man with blonde hair. His eyes widened instantly and he ran to the body's side.

"Jak!" he yelled. He wasn't moving but he was still breathing. "Jak!" Torn shook the younger man but he didn't budge.

Torn picked him up and carried him on his back. He would get them both to the waterfall alive. When his legs were getting weaker a noise suddenly filled his ears. When he saw the waterfall, he picked up his pace and when he got to the water's edge, he laid Jak gently on the ground. Torn cupped the cool water in his hands and drank thirstily, then he splashed some on Jak's face.

Jak jumped slightly but didn't open his eyes.

Torn cupped the water in his hands and, though Jak was still unconscious, he drank from Torn's hands. When he was done, Torn carried him to shade, behind the waterfall, where they spent the rest of the day and night.

* * *

"Rok?" Keira asked as they made their way back from Deen's office and to her room.

"Yeah?"

"Can you show me around the caves?"

Rok didn't answer and continued walking.

"I've realized there's no escaping and that I.." Keira cut herself off, trying to put on an act.

Rok turned around and looked at her. "What?" he asked, eager for her to go on.

Keira remembered what Ashelin had said about not making friends. _Make no friends in this place. Don't forget that they are our enemy. _Keira suddenly smiled and reluctantly touched Rok's arm.

"Rok, please take me somewhere," she said, running her fingers through his hair and down his back.

Rok was suddenly perplexed and a bit shocked. He had suddenly let his guard down as he took Keira's arms in his hands. "Anywhere," he said, under her spell now.

"At the beginning of the tunnel," Keira said. "I saw ancient carvings, just like the ones in the blue room. Please, could you take me to see them, just you and me?"

Rok drew back and at first Keira thought he saw through her plan, but instead he took her hand in his and led her down a tunnel. She felt sorry to do this to him, but if she didn't everyone would die.

After a while of squeezing Rok's hand through the darkness they came to it, the tunnel where she first walked into the caves. All around her were carvings of ancient symbols and a bright light formed on the floor. She followed it to see a small hole in the wall, big enough for her to climb out but too small for Rok to follow.

"Oh Rok it's beautiful," Keira said, pretending to look at the walls as she searched for something heavy to use as a weapon.

When she found a rusted metal bar laying on the ground, she formed a plan. With her heart pounding and sweat trickling down her face she turned to face Rok. "Do you think we could stay here a while?" she asked.

"Not too long," Rok replied, eyeing her suspiciously. "Why the sudden interest in these symbols?"

"I thought the blue room looked beautiful, and I remembered seeing these when we came here."

"Yes, they're very ancient and tell a legend," he said, looking up at them.

Keira gasped as she looked at a part of the wall facing away from the hole to the desert. She pointed at it and Rok turned to look.

"Rok, do you know what those symbols means?" she asked.

Rok looked at it and examined it while Keira slowly picked up the metal bar from behind. She might have been small but she knew what blow could knock a person out, or kill them. In this case, however, she didn't want to kill Rok, no matter what Ashelin had told her.

"Well," Rok started. "It looks like an description of an ancient sacri- "

_BAM_!

Rok suddenly fell to the ground and Keira put her hand over her mouth, horrified that she had actually knocked someone out. She saw that he was still breathing but had no intention to kill him. She couldn't, no matter how hard she knew she should have.

"Sorry Rok," she whispered. Then she ran to the small hole in the wall and climbed out.

* * *

The sun was hot and blazing and the air was dry and thick. Jak had been awake for some time now and Torn explained to him what had happened since he had left and what the men in black were doing. And Jak told Torn of how he had ended up in the desert after turning into Dark Jak.

"My dark side's one hell of a fighter," he said.

"No kidding," Torn said smiling. "I thought you had died."

"Yeah," Jak sighed. "All the guards probably said that because I was too good. Ran away to the desert and so they decided not to bother with me."

"Have you seen any Hellcats around the area?"

"No, which worries me. I don't understand how Sig hasn't found out about this yet."

"System could be rigged," Torn said. "All communication back to Haven could be reporting that we're doing fine. Just thought Sig would see through this."

"Something is coming, I can feel it," Jak said. "We've got to get out of here."

"We need to go to the monk temple. If Seem is anywhere around, then maybe she can help us."

Torn and Jak stood up and began walking out into the hot desert. After they had drank their fill of water, they continued walking, making their way toward the monk temple.

* * *

Keira was running now, the scorching heat burning her skin, but she welcomed the bright light that she had been deprived of for so long. When she was out of sight of the huge rock walls that contained her past prison she slowed down. She walked for a while until she noticed a large object in the sand. She squinted her eyes and realized that it was a hellcat cruiser, abandoned and left for ruin in the sand.

Keira examined it and found a couple of tools inside, along with half a container of fuel. She smiled, thanking her skills in mechanics. After finding the keys she cranked up the cruiser, just to see if it worked, and of course it didn't. Then she put her skills to work. She examined every piece of the cruiser and fixed every problem she could find.

An hour passed and eventually the sound of a motor had started. She smiled and hopped in. Slowly, she descended the cruiser into the sky, then she moved steadily toward Spargus.

* * *

Torn and Jak had been walking for a while now, both of them silent because of the exhausting heat.

But after a while, Jak spoke, a sigh in his voice. "Torn," he said. "What are we going to do? Seem can't help us. We might as well go to the monk temple and become monks."

"Now you're just talking stupid," Torn said.

"Who knows, maybe we can get Seem to-"

"Shh." Torn put a finger to his mouth and held a hand out to stop Jak. "You hear that?"

They both stood silent as they heard a rumbling sound in the sky. They looked up and saw a flying figure coming towards them. As it came into full view, Torn and Jak jumped and yelled. "Hey!! Down here!!"

Torn and Jak both jumped and yelled as the Hellcat flew toward them. This was their chance to get help.

* * *

Keira was flying steadily toward Spargus, looking down every now and then. As she made her way to the city, she thought about what she could do about helping at Spargus, but what could a lone girl do? She decided to turn to go toward Haven City but something on the ground caught her eye. Squinting her eyes, she made out two figures waving their hands. She slowed down the cruiser and lowered it to the ground, though she was unsure of who she would be meeting with. When she finally landed the cruiser she gasped as she recognized the two men in front of her.

Torn and Jak both ran to the cruiser and when Torn realized who was flying it he threw open the door and pulled Keira out.

"Keira!" he said, grabbing her and holding her tight to his chest.

"Torn!" she cried, suddenly sobbing into his shirt as she held onto him tight.

They both trembled and their breathing was rapid. After a couple of minutes of Torn calming Keira down, Jak sat down in the shade of the Hellcat.

"Keira," he said, his throat dry and hoarse. "I'm so happy you're alive."

Keira looked over at Jak and smiled through her tears.

Jak suddenly hugged her and, with that embrace that seemed to heal everything between them. There were no words, just a mutual understanding.

Torn interrupted them, eager to know what had happened."Where is everyone else?" he asked.

"Ashelin?" Jak asked, concerned.

Keira took a deep breath. "She's fine," she started, her body shaking. "We were all taken to this..fortress in the desert. You wouldn't even know it's there. It's disguised into rock formations. I'm the only one who escaped. I'm afraid that they'll alert everyone that I'm gone. There's no way we can defeat them without a fight." She paused for a few seconds, thinking about Rok laying there, unconscious.

"That doesn't leave us much time," Torn said. "They'll know she's gone and search the desert. The same for me too. We have to go to Haven City, then come back with my men and pay them back a favor. Except this time there won't be any survivors."

With that said, Torn, Jak, and Keira quickly boarded the hellcat and headed toward Haven City.

* * *

The three had landed safely in Haven City and had found Sig, along with Samos, Daxter, and Tess at the landing site. They had finally gotten a signal that they were coming and so they waited eagerly. When the gang arrived they explained that Spargus had been under attack for over a month. Sig had had a feeling that something was up but was assured that Spargus was fine through the communication channel.

"Oh it's pissed me off now," Sig said as they surrounded the map table at Freedom Headquarters. "No one messes with Spargus and gets away with it."

Since their arrival Torn had taken over and gathered his troops to fight for Spargus. All day long he sent orders and was constantly on the move, back and forth. while Jak helped, along with the others. After a while Keira felt she was getting in the way of things so she left, unnoticed, for her apartment.

Jak was growing agitated by every minute as they readied for Spargus. "Torn what's taking so long?" he asked.

"Listen Jak," Torn started. "It's not easy trying to get these guys ready and prepare all the stuff we need. We have to think and plan before we start attacking."

"I know," Jak said. "It's just that I can't stand sitting here waiting to kill those bastards. They've got Ashelin."

"They've got everyone!" Torn said loudly, then he looked down. "I'm sorry Jak. I'm just as angry as you are and damn ready to leave. Take a break, alright? Where's Keira?" He suddenly looked around, trying to find her.

"She said something about how lonely she was and that you didn't care anymore," Jak said.

"What?" Torn's eyes grew big.

Jak laughed. "No, she's fine, she's at her apartment."

Torn relaxed and smiled crookedly. "Hey, um, could you check on her for me?" he asked. "I feel bad, what with getting so wrapped up in-"

"Torn," Jak said. "I've got you covered."

Torn smiled briefly before turning around. "Thanks," he called back. "I owe you one!"

Jak nodded before heading out the door. He made his way to Keira's apartment, which was located in the newer part of Haven City, near Freedom HQ. The rebuilding of the city was going well but civilians still had to be careful of where they wandered. It was safer to stay in this part of the city.

As Jak approached her apartment, he parked his zoomer and knocked on the door. When there was no answer he twisted the doorknob, finding it unlocked, and went in. "Keira?" he said.

No answer. "Keira," he said again, a little louder this time.

"Jak?" Keira poked her head out of the bathroom, her hair wet. "Hold on, I'm just getting out of the shower."

Jak gritted his teeth and took a deep breath. Something had suddenly stirred within him. Though he didn't want to, he couldn't help but picture Keira naked.

When she finally came out, fully dressed with her hair still wet, she made her way to the kitchen. "What's up?" she asked. "You want something to eat? Drink?"

"I could use some whiskey," he said, laughing a little as he sat on a stool in front of the bar.

Surprisingly, Keira pulled out a bottle of it and poured some in a glass. She handed it to him and he laughed softly.

"Bit of a drinker?" he asked.

Keira smiled slightly. "Occasionally," she replied. "So did you need something?"

"Oh um, Torn just wanted me to check up on you. You know, he's really busy and I know he means to spend time with you and all." Jak took a gulp of whiskey and made a face, but he sighed as he opened his eyes.

"I understand," Keira said. "It's part of his job."

"Keira," Jak started, setting his glass down on the counter. "Do you ever think-" he started, suddenly cutting himself off.

"What?" Keira asked, confused.

"Nothing. I just, I think about you and Torn, and then me and Ashelin. Are you happy with him?"

She smiled. "I would give up my life for him," she replied. "I think I love him Jak, more than anything. I hope he knows that, and I hope he feels the same."

"Oh, I think he does," Jak said, taking another gulp of the tinted, sharp liquid. He made another face but widened his eyes sighed in relief as it went down his throat.

Keira giggled softly. "You don't have to drink it, you know," she said.

"Oh no," he said. "Just haven't had it straight up before."

"When do you think we'll be going back to Spargus?" Keira asked.

"I don't know. Torn's still trying to get stuff organized. Probably tomorrow or the next day from the looks of it."

"Jak," Keira started. "I'm sorry if I've been distant with you for a while. I just-"

"No, Keira," Jak cut her off. "It was _me_ who was distant, not you. I guess we both just kind of..split away a bit. I mean, I thought things were good between us. I thought that, after that night at the Naught Ottsel, we had really planned on being just friends. But I ignored you, and hurt you. I didn't mean to do that, Keira."

Keira sighed softly before smiling. "Thanks, Jak," she said. "I suppose I just had a soft spot for you still, and when we were distant, it hurt. But I feel like it was more due to awkwardness more than anything. Ashelin was the last person I expected you to be with."

"And Torn was _really_ the last person I ever expected _anyone_ to be with," he said, raising his brows.

Keira laughed at that and Jak smiled.

After a while, Keira starting yawning, so Jak left after giving her a friendly hug. With everything being right again and her friendship with Jak being mended, Keira went to sleep content and full of hope.

* * *

As the morning rays of sunlight hit Keira's face, she yawned and sat up in bed. She wondered if Torn and his men were ready to go to Spargus yet and hoped that she would at least get to see him alone before he left.

Keira spent half of her day sketching out projects she had been working on before she had left Haven City, months ago, and crying on her bed, remembering how it was to be in that horrible prison of darkness and men. And then there was Rok. What was Rok feeling right now? What if he came after her and killed her? She suddenly grew afraid and when she heard the door open, she jumped up against her pillows.

"A little jumpy aren't we?" Torn asked as he came through the door, closing it behind him.

Keira relaxed as he made his way to her on the bed. They shared a kiss before she broke down and cried into his chest, releasing the fear, anger, and frustration that had been locked away for the past month.

"I was so scared, Torn," she whispered, her sobs becoming softer as Torn held her tight.

"I know," he said, his voice a bit shaken. "I'm here now."

They laid down on the bed as Keira's tears finally stopped. When she calmed down, Torn pressed his lips to hers softly, which made her lips turn up.

"I love seeing you smile," Torn said gently, looking into her emerald eyes.

"I love seeing you," she replied.

Torn's smile faded into a frown. "I hope you don't think that I don't love you, or want to be with you Keira, because I do," he said. "It's just that I've been so busy and-"

"Torn, you don't have to explain," Keira said, putting a finger to his lips. She smiled before kissing his cheek gently.

"I was supposed to go and clear my mind for a while," Torn said. "This is just what I needed." He smiled warmly at her.

"When do we leave tomorrow?" Keira asked, wrapping her arms around his waist.

Torn sighed. "Um, I don't know if it's a good idea that you go," he said.

She raised an eyebrow. "What? After all I've been through? After all that I can do to help?"

"Keira don't get mad, I don't want to fight," he said tiredly, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I'm not getting mad, Torn, I just want to know why you don't want me to go. It's because I'm a woman and you won't let me go because I might get hurt. Is that it?"

"Keira," Torn said sharply. "I love you and I don't want anything bad to happen to you. I've lost you once, I won't lose you again."

"But Torn, what if _I_ lose _you_?" Keira was close to tears again.

"You won't lose me," he said. "I'm here, with you, always." He placed his hand over her heart and tried to smile. "Don't you see? You're my life now."

Keira nodded, understanding, and felt the urge to tell Torn what she had been waiting to tell him for over a month. Only she was afraid to; afraid that, if she told Torn that she loved him, she would lose him forever.

Torn pressed his lips into the curve of her neck. "I don't want anything to happen to you," he said. "There's not much you could do for us. Everything's under control. You're needed here, for me."

"I can help with getting the women out, but I'll stay if you want me to."

"You can reach me on my pager, you know that. I promise I'll return to you."

She smiled and they shared one more, passionate kiss before he left.

Keira was angry after Torn left. She wanted to go back to Spargus. She knew that she could help them find the women if she went along. As the night waned on, she thought about going with them to Spargus, disguised. She felt guilty for wanting to, but she had a gut feeling that she needed to.


	11. Triumph

**A/N: NEW. Okay, so I wrote this fanfic about 4 years ago. It was my first fanfiction that I ever put on this site and the first fanfiction that I ever completed. With that said it is (and still is) a bit juvenile. But, I am in the process of editing the story and will be replacing the chapters with possibly more dialogue and corrections. Anyway, hope you like the edited, newly improved fanfic. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

The next day was a rush. Torn and his men were packing into all the hellcats and preparing themselves for the fight to regain Spargus. Jak was ready as well, with a big, kick ass grin on his face. And Daxter was riding his shoulder, like old times. They had been apart for over a month and the orange ottsel had missed his companion.

"Ready to go Jak?" Torn asked as he boarded a hellcat.

Jak hopped into the passenger side of the blue vehicle. "Ready to raise hell," he said.

Torn laughed softly before turning on the ignition, then they made their way through the sky and to the desert, with an army of men behind them.

The desert sun was just beginning to set when they all arrived at Spargus. They all parked their vehicles away from the city and was sure to wait until night to attack, when they wouldn't be seen.

Torn sent out the battle bots first, which were designed to kill the enemy, the men in black armor. "Attack only those you see in black!" Torn yelled to his men, on the front lines with them, his gun in his hand. "Be careful of any male citizens you encounter!"

When they neared the gates, Torn sent several groups of men to climb the walls using hooks and ropes. This way, they could use a sneak attack against their enemy. Several minutes after many of his men had disappeared over the wall, a flare shot up in the city, which was Torn's signal to press forward with his men outside the Spargus.

"Attack!"

As soon as Torn yelled the word, he and his men flooded through the gate and into the city. The men in black were shocked and, with their guard down, many of them fell wounded without a fight. It wasn't long before an alarm was sounded throughout the city. The dark men of Syra were killed, one by one in the streets of Spargus.

With Torn's powerful army of men in top armor, battle bots, and guns, and with Jak's ability to kill ten men with one strike using his dark powers, they were gaining control fast. The battle waned on for what seemed like hours, but everything happened so fast that time itself seemed to stop.

The men in black who surrendered were tied up and guarded by Torn's men. He wouldn't let one of them live, but he had to get information out of them before he proceeded into the desert to find the women.

"Something's not right," Torn said. Then he looked up at the flame that was blazing brightly at the top of the cliff, near the throne room, and narrowed his eyes.

Jak caught sight of what he was looking at. "What is it?" he asked, his voice low.

"Their leader is up there," Torn replied. "The man who was behind it all."

Jak frowned as he looked up at the throne room with Torn. If Damas, his father, was still alive, he would have never allowed any of this to happen.

"Search every nook and cranny of Spargus!" Torn yelled to his men. "I want every man in black armor questioned and killed!"

Torn's men obeyed, splitting into groups around the city. Sig patrolled the entrance of the city, ready to attack any escapees, while Torn and Jak went up to the tower that used to be Damas' throne room, where they met the leader of their enemy.

"Back so soon?" the man snickered. "I thought that the heat would get to you."

Torn realized that the man standing before him was the one he had seen in the Arena the night he sacrifices went on. He had heard him being mentioned by others, but had never seen him, except for in the Arena, where he was clothed in black robes. Now, he wore dark red robes, but his face was bare.

"Yeah," Torn said, his voice dry. "I never lose."

"You fool! Do you really think that you can overpower me without a fair fight?"

"Let me deal with him, Torn," Jak said, popping his knuckles. "I want to show this bastard what power is."

Torn glared at the man in dark red, his eyes blazing. "I was thinking of something more, maybe a..sacrifice." He smiled mockingly, as if the word itself was a weapon.

"Foolish boys," the man said. "Surely you do not know what you say. Syra will punish you!"

Jak shook his head. "I think you've been obsessed with something that's rotted your brain for too long. You forget who you're faced with, the founder of this city, Mar!"

"What?" the man in red said, his face shocked. "If you are Mar, then let us fight. I will not give my city up without a fair dual in the Are-"

The sound of five shots filled the air, cutting him off instantly. The man in red fell to the ground, five bullet holes planted into his body.

Torn put his pistols back in their holders and stared hard at his enemy, now dead.

Jak looked over at his commander, his friend, and raised an eyebrow.

"He was annoying me," Torn said roughly, closing his eyes as he tried to rid the sound of the man's voice from his mind.

"Well, better you than me," Jak said, looking at him. "I was about to throw him out the window. Or at least torture him."

"That bastard deserves his death to be fast and quick," Torn said. "And off guard. Besides, I'm not a man like him. I don't torture people for the fun of it." He turned quickly and ran to the elevator, Jak following behind.

Once they were outside, they met with Sig and a few men to go through the next plan of action to free the women from their prison. They asked the captives that were still alive to show them as they went through the desert where it was. Some of them denied and were instantly shot, but others willingly explained. After Torn had heard of their ramblings he explained to his men what they were to do. But a voice from the crowd spoke suddenly and everyone looked up.

"They're lying!"

The crowd parted for Torn, only to see Keira standing in front of him.

"Keira!" he growled.

"Listen to me Torn," she said, not giving him a chance to talk. "These men are trying to get you to go the wrong way on purpose to save their own skin. You follow their directions and you'll just end up lost. I know the way, I've been there. Let me take you."

Torn didn't speak but he scowled silently at her, resting the ball of his palm on his pistol and looking toward the sky. "Very well then," he said without looking at her. "Lead the way and my men will follow."

As Torn ordered some of his men into the hellcats, others were ordered to stay behind in Spargus to keep watch and tend to the wounded. As they hurried to the hellcats and loaded inside, Torn contacted Samos and told him to get ready for the next battle, which would include more men ready to fight.

Torn raced to Keira's side as they were getting into a cruiser and caught her by her arm. "When we get there you're staying behind," he said sharply.

"I know my place Torn," Keira said, shoving his hand off her. "Don't treat me like you own me."

That set Torn off and he slammed his door after getting into the driver's seat. He was too angry to speak and too crushed to apologize. On top of it all, he was stressed from battle. He drove with an angry expression on his face and along the way, as Keira told him where to go, he did so without an answer. She was upset as well but she had to let Torn know that he didn't own her and that she was free to do as she willed.

As they came to the huge rock formation that used to be her prison, Keira pointed at it. "That's it!" she said.

Torn contacted his men, telling them of the location.

"How will you get in?" Keira asked.

"You said that there was a wall in the side that opened up?" Jak asked her.

"Yes," Keira replied. "As if they had some kind of way to tell the guards inside that it needed to be opened."

"Hmm." Jak thought a moment, then smiled.

"What?" she asked, confused.

"Hey Torn, where are those bombs we packed?"

"We can't risk that," Torn said. "The explosion might cause a cave in."

"There's a small hole that I escaped out of. You could get in that way."

"And how do you suggest we're going to get a bunch of bulky men into a little hole?" Torn asked rudely.

"I don't know," Keira said softly. "I'm sorry, Torn. I just had this strong feeling like I had to come. I didn't know how to control it."

Instead of speaking Torn just shook his head, trying to calm himself. "Listen Keira," he said, sighing. "When we land I want you to go with with me into the caves."

Jak and Keira both looked up at him, surprised. "What?" they asked in unison.

"We'll go in and you'll lead, since you know the way," he continued.

As Torn looked over at her, a sudden fear went through her.

When they landed, Keira led Torn and Jak to the hole where she had escaped before. Using a giant drill they kept stored on one of the large cruisers, they managed to make the hole bigger, and after a while, Torn's men were pouring into the cave, ready to fight. Keira led the way through the dark tunnel in silence. As she moved along the wall she felt Torn's hand slip into hers. She squeezed his hand tightly before continuing on. Then they came to a stop. Everyone was silent as they heard noises coming from within the cave, not far off.

Torn gathered his men and told them to kill any man in black that they came in contact with. Then he and Jak followed Keira to the Blue Room, where Ashelin could possibly be. They came to a stop when they found it and Torn twisted the handle, only to find it open.

* * *

Ashelin was inside, sitting slumped with her legs and arms chained securely to the wall, unconscious. Jak ran to her side and tried to yank off the chains. Torn and Keira rushed forward, but as they did, the door suddenly closed. They all turned quickly to see Deen, with Rok beside him.

"What do we have here?" Deen hissed.

Torn went for his pistol but Deen whipped his out just as quick. Both of them stood with their guns pointed at one another, which made Deen laugh deeply.

"It seems we have reached a predicament," Deen said.

Rok suddenly spoke, seeing Keira in the room just behind Torn. "Keira," he said as he made his way toward her.

Keira backed up, away from him.

Torn drew his other gun out and pointed it toward Rok without looking away from Deen.

"It seems that _you're_ the one in the predicament." Torn said.

Rok's face suddenly grew red as it dawned on him that this was Torn, Keira's long lost love. "Keira," he said suddenly, his voice full of jealousy. "I thought we had something, I thought you loved me."

Keira was afraid but stood her ground. "I never loved you, Rok," she said. "I told you that I could never love anyone else but Torn."

"Oh, is that so?" Rok suddenly smiled and nodded to something behind Torn. Then there was a gunshot and Torn was on the floor, holding his left arm.

"Torn!" Keira yelled, running to his side.

"Don't move!" Deen yelled.

Keira stopped where she was, tears forming in her eyes.

Deen looked at Rok and nodded.

Rok smiled as he made his way toward Keira. "Now listen very carefully, Keira," he said. "I want you to pick up his guns and bring them to me."

Keira did as he said and, picking up the pistols laying beside Torn, gave them to Rok.

After Rok emptied one of its bullets he threw it across the room hard. Then he emptied the other pistol until he only had one round. Then he clicked it shut and grabbed Keira by her neck. Using his free hand, he pulled out a knife and placed it against her throat.

Torn jumped up and prepared to attack, but when he heard the click of Deen's gun about to be fired, he stayed where he was. There was no way he was going to die and let this bastard take the only thing he loved now, so for now he would play along. He was a man of strategy, after all.

Rok gently rubbed the edge of his knife down Keira's jaw and to the base of her neck, toying with her and Torn. "This is what happens when you play around with danger, Keira," he said. He held out the pistol in his other hand and pointed it toward Torn, ready to fire.

Then, very quickly, a bright light filled the room and a flash swept across, knocking down everyone standing.

Keira was on the ground and when the light had cleared the first thing she saw was Deen, who was on his back, his eyes wide with fright and his hand shaking as it held the gun in his hand.

Keira looked over to see a bright figure holding Rok, its arm tight against the other man's throat.

As she looked to find Torn, the sound of a gunshot was fired and Keira yelped as she looked up at the bright figure. But her eyes widened when she saw that the figure had only absorbed the bullet and, with a crooked smile, the figure cut Rok's throat with his own knife. Then he did the same to Deen, who was too in shock to fire anymore rounds.

Keira looked across the room at Torn. When she saw him smile faintly at her, she knew that all was well. She gathered her strength and ran to him,trying to help cover his wound with any cloth.

The bright figure slowly dimmed and became Jak. Keira knew it was him, she had just never seen him turn into his 'light' form before. She was glad that she was able to see him that way. After all, he had saved their lives, _again_.

* * *

It was mid afternoon when they emerged from the cave. Many of the men in black had been slain, and those that weren't surrendered, only to be killed anyway. As Torn's men infiltrated the cave, the women were freed from their prison. The hellcats were used to transport the women back to Spargus.

Keira searched for Dara among the many groups of women. Many of the women were found dead and their corpses were dragged out to the desert to be buried. It was among the dead bodies that Keira found Dara.

Kneeling beside her, she closed her eyes and whispered an old song that her mother had once sang to her; a song of peace and rest. She laid a blanket over her body and went back to Torn, who was busy ushering women into cruisers.

As she watched him, the ex-Krimzon Guard, the now commander of Haven City's army, she couldn't help but smile. He was _hers_ and she loved him. Now that her heart was sure of it, she only had to tell him.

Torn felt her eyes on him and as he looked over at her, seeing her hair blow in the desert breeze, he smiled tiredly.

They had won.


	12. Complete

**A/N: NEW. Okay, so I wrote this fanfic about 4 years ago. It was my first fanfiction that I ever put on this site and the first fanfiction that I ever completed. With that said it is (and still is) a bit juvenile. But, I am in the process of editing the story and will be replacing the chapters with possibly more dialogue and corrections. Anyway, hope you like the edited, newly improved fanfic. **

**This is the epilogue and therefore concludes the edited version of this fic.**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**Epilogue**

"So how's Ashelin doing, Jak? She getting on your nerves yet?"

Jak smiled at Torn as they walked out of Freedom HQ and into Haven City. It had been a couple of days since Spargus was freed, and was now being rebuilt.

"Eh," Jak sighed. "She's back to normal, barking orders and being strict, just the way I like her. I guess she's making up for the lost time she had in the caves."

Torn laughed softly. "Well I hope she's tolerable at least," he said. "And if she's not you can show her your 'light' side." Torn looked at Jak in amusement.

"Yeah, I guess that's to thank. I guess there is something that's good about me after all."

Torn put a friendly hand on Jak's shoulder, then they departed, saying goodbye until the next day. Torn was exhausted, having stayed up for over three days giving orders and seeing to them. He made his way on his zoomer to Keira's apartment and inside.

Keira was asleep but when she heard the door close she sat up on her bed.

Torn made his way to the bed and sat down beside her. "I was hoping I could catch some sleep with you," he said. "It seems like it's been forever since-"

Keira put a finger to his lips and smiled before pulling him down on the bed beside her. "I don't ever want to be away from you again," she said.

"You never will," he whispered. "Are you going back to Spargus or are you staying here?"

"I will do whatever you do Torn," she said softly. "I love Spargus and I love Haven City, but I love you more and I'm willing to go where ever you go."

"Don't be afraid to go back to Spargus," he said, caressing her cheek. "It's more secure now and the citizens are helping rebuild it as well."

"I'm not afraid as long as we stay together," she whispered.

"We will _always_ be together. I love you."

"I love you too, Torn," she said, kissing his neck.

He smiled and laid down beside her, sighing as his head hit the pillow. This was where he belonged, with Keira, and it made him feel satisfied. Within minutes they both fell asleep together, embraced, dreaming of the day when they would be complete.


End file.
